Half Bloods and Half Wits
by The Irish Baroness
Summary: All Lady Sonomi Sinclair wanted was to meet her birth father. She was NOT prepared for her princely brother, his colorful Host Club, and his fortune... which she's been named to inherit! Above all, she was NOT prepared... to fall in love.
1. Birthdays and Revelations

* * *

**Half Bloods and Half Wits**

_The Irish Baroness_

(All Standard Disclaimers Apply)

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Birthdays and Revelations_

* * *

Sonomi knew her dad wasn't her _real _dad. It was practically impossible. The man had outlandish black, curly hair and pristine, grey eyes and Sonomi most certainly did not. She didn't look remarkably like her mother, either. Sonomi had deep brown hair while her mother's hair was stark ebony. The only trait that both Sonomi and her mother shared that was clearly visible was their mossy, green eyes. Sonomi knew that Lord Sinclair was her adoptive father. But that fact didn't bother her…

The only thing that _did _bother Sonomi was that she just didn't know who her _real _father was.

But all that changed on her sixteenth birthday.

It was her _sweet _sixteen and her mother opted to host an opulent birthday bash to celebrate. Sonomi protested the idea, but none of that reached her mother's ears. Unwilling, Sonomi dawned the _Valentino _gown chosen by her mother and slowly descended the marble staircase that led to the floor of the Sinclair's lavish ballroom.

Crystal chandeliers hung precariously from the vaulted ceiling and hundred-year-old portraits hung on the paneled walls. The Sinclair mansion was the epitome of wealth in England. Her father was, after all, Lord Sinclair, one of the richest members of the royal family. Scattered throughout the ballroom were birthday party attendees. Sonomi couldn't recognize half of them. Subject to their approving stares, Sonomi fervently searched for her father.

A small grin pulled at her lips when she spotted Lord Sinclair standing poised at the end of the banister, gazing proudly up at her. He wasn't as suffocating as her prim mother. Sonomi recalled days playing in the vast gardens and dining inconspicuously at quaint commoner eateries. But those days were gone. Sonomi was now, officially, a woman of society. She was, after all, the daughter of a notable English lord and a rich Japanese heiress.

"You look beautiful, darling," Lord Sinclair whispered into his daughter's ear as he held out his arm.

Sonomi's blush was discernable against her pale complexion. "Thank you," she murmured, intertwining her slender arm around her father's crooked elbow. "But I'm terribly nervous."

Lord Sinclair chuckled deeply as he began to lead his daughter throughout the ballroom to become acquainted with prominent families from England and beyond. Lord Everett and his wife and seven sons were there as well as Duke Wellington and his fiancé, and Sonomi could never forget Sir Stratmore and his new wife, Angelica (she was the seventh), there were also numerous business families who obtained high status through their well-calculated business moves.

Sonomi's mother made sure to invite a particular prominent business family. They owned numerous hospitals across the world and were from her home nation of Japan. Lord Sinclair smiled when he caught sight of his stoic friend and steered his sheepish daughter towards him.

"Glad you could make it, Ootori Yoshio," Lord Sinclair said warmly.

The seemingly displeased older man nodded politely to the beaming Lord. "Thank you for inviting us. I assume your health is well?"

Lord Sinclair nodded. "Of course! Your doctors are the best. Anyway, I'd like to show off my now sixteen-year-old daughter."

"Ah, yes," said Yoshio. "The woman of the hour. You look stunning."

Sonomi's blush deepened. "You're too kind, sir. I'd like to thank you for taking good care of my father."

"It was an honor that your father should choose our specialists to treat his cancer," admonished Yoshio. "I'm just glad that he is healthy."

Lord Sinclair's throaty laughter dismissed the formalities of discussing his health and he clapped a friendly hand on Yoshio's shoulder. "Come now!" he insisted. "Let's stop talking about such morbid things such as cancer! Today is my daughter's day!"

Sonomi smiled weakly up at her father. Even when he was lying sick in bed, he always desired to talk about things like football and rugby or how Sonomi's studies in school and singing were coming along. He never let anything too serious linger too long on his mind.

"Of course," agreed Yoshio, turning towards Sonomi. "I believe my son, Kyouya, is somewhere amidst this fabulous ball of yours. I'd like you to meet him."

Lord Sinclair slipped his arm out of his daughter's grasp and patted her encouragingly at the small of her back. "If I'm correct, I spotted him admiring our Monet. I'd like you to introduce yourself," he urged.

Sonomi looked unsurely at her father for a moment before gracing him with an obedient smile. "Of course," she chirped. Turning towards the Ootori, she performed a quick curtsy. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, sir."

"The pleasure was all mine," he assured her.

Sonomi let one last grin grace her lips before departing her father's company. All around her, richly dressed men and women drank graciously from their crystal glasses and chatted amiably with one another. Occasionally, Sonomi would be pulled aside for a few words of congratulations and inquiries about her father before she could continue her meandering trek towards the far wall of the ballroom.

Free from the throbbing crowd of the party goers, Sonomi finally spotted a raven haired boy intently observing one of the paintings hung on the wall. She assumed that he was the Ootori boy, due to his stringent demeanor and anti-social disposition. The Ootori family was known for intermingling with society only when the demand called for it. Obviously, this young Ootori found no sound reason to immerse himself in Sonomi's ball.

Warily stepping closer to the young man, Sonomi followed his gaze to the painting on the wall. "That's a Rembrandt," Sonomi informed the Ootori. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

If the Ootori boy was surprised by Sonomi's appearance, he sure didn't show it. Instead, he glanced down at the girl and graced her with a friendly smile. "You have quite an eye for art," he commended her.

"Not really," insisted Sonomi, standing at the boy's elbow and peering up at him. "My grandfather was an avid art collector and his love of art rubbed off on me. I would hardly call myself an art expert."

The Ootori turned himself fully towards Sonomi and performed a curt bow. "I am Ootori Kyouya," he informed her, straightening and expertly pushed his wire-rimmed glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

"Sinclair Sonomi," introduced Sonomi, opting to give her name in the Japanese style of surname before given name. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've had the honor to run into your father several times."

Kyouya smiled. "I'm glad that the two of you are well-acquainted, Lady Sonomi. My father speaks highly of your father. They have grown to be close friends."

Sonomi winced at the use of her title, but suppressed any trace of displeasure from her outward appearance. Mother always instructed her to always be charming and appear utterly pleased. Appearance was everything. "The Ootori family has been a great help with my father's treatment and recovery. I'm glad to say that he's been cancer free for quite a while, now," said Sonomi.

"That's good to hear," said Kyouya.

Glancing past Kyouya, Sonomi spotted one of her dear friends, Lorelei Collins. Shifting her gaze back to the Ootori, Sonomi performed a quick curtsey. "If you would excuse me, Ootori-san, but I must see to my other guests."

Kyouya nodded. "Of course. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"On the contrary, the pleasure was all mine."

Kyouya graced Sonomi with one last smile before she darted off. In the presence of the Ootori, she found herself peculiarly squeamish. He possessed an intimidating aura that mimicked that of his dispassionate father. Eager to break away from his company, Sonomi found herself pulled into the excited arms of her best friend for a tight hug.

"Who is that?" Lorelei inquired, glancing past Sonomi at Kyouya.

Sonomi followed Lorelei's intrigued gaze and giggled. "Oh, that's Kyouya Ootori."

Lorelei's blue eyes flickered back to Sonomi. "Surely you don't mean _Ootori _as in the rich and utterly famous _Ootori_, do you?" she exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so," sighed Sonomi.

Lorelei's grin widened. "Is he eligible?"

"What?"

"You know," prodded Sonomi, forcing her to look back towards the Ootori boy. "Is he available? Come now! He's rich and, dare I say, incredibly handsome."

"I don't know," Sonomi said slowly. "I don't believe his engaged or in the company of a girl."

Lorelei returned her gaze to Kyouya and grinned. "Well then, I believe we need to be acquainted."

Sonomi's jaw fell open. "Lorelei!" she exclaimed. "What about Lord Hemmrick?"

"What about him?" Lorelei asked innocently.

Sonomi scowled and sharply nudged her flirtatious friend. "You're too much of a flirt for your own good," she berated.

A stream of laughter flowed from Lorelei's lips and attracted the attention of several party goers. After vainly trying to hush her loud friend, Sonomi couldn't help herself when she also began to laugh uncontrollably. Steering her friend away from a cluster of people, she led her to the refreshment table to have a word in private.

"Honestly, Lorelei," sputtered Sonomi, recovering from her bout of laughter. "You're too much of a scandal."

Lorelei flicked a red curl that dangled by her face. "I'm sorry. I suppose I'm too much of a romantic," she sniffed.

Sonomi rolled her eyes and daintily lifted a glass of champagne to her lips. The biting taste of the beverage stung Sonomi's throat as she swallowed. As she carefully sipped the golden contents of her glass, Sonomi watched the throng of dancers that floated across the middle of the dance floor. Standing on the outskirts of the swirling dancers, she spied her mother standing by her father's side, his arm wrapped lovingly around her waist. It was obvious that Lord and Lady Sinclair were undeniably in love, something that appeared rare among wealthy families, nowadays.

...-x-...

"I must say," said Sonomi, leaning against the stone rim of the veranda. "Mother most certainly out did herself!"

Lord Sinclair chuckled. Much to Sonomi's relief, her ball had reached its ultimatum and everyone had finally vacated the mansion. She then escaped with her father to the outdoor gardens to receive some fresh air after spending hours in an enclosed space with a mob of people. Craning her neck to fully enjoy the crisp night air, Sonomi couldn't suppress a blissful smile from appearing on her face.

It was her father's nervous coughing that shook Sonomi out of her reverie. "Sonomi," he addressed her, his voice on edge. "There's something your mother and I have wanted to tell you. We made a deal that on your sixteenth birthday, I would reveal a very important fact about your life. Your mother… refuses to speak of it, so I'm the one to tell you."

Sonomi peered quizzically at her father. He appeared flustered, which surprised her because he had always been a confident and unflinching man. But whatever was on his mind was something of grave importance and it unnerved Sonomi. "What's the matter, father?" Sonomi said slowly.

Lord Sinclair took a deep breath before replying. "Darling, you know that I'm not your birth father."

"Yes," nodded Sonomi. "I'm aware."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I love you very much and you will always be my beloved daughter, Sonomi."

Sonomi smiled kindly. "I love you too, father, and I always will regardless the fact we're not blood related."

Lord Sinclair took another deep breath. "What you didn't know was that you are the daughter from a previous marriage," he continued, watching his daughter's reaction carefully. "And you were still in your mother's womb when your parents received a divorce. Understand, your real father had no idea that your mother was pregnant. If he had known, they probably would have never gotten a divorce. But your mother knew that the two of them could never be happy if they remained together and she didn't want to raise her baby in an unhappy household."

Sonomi bit her lip. She didn't know her mother had been previously marriage. She had always assumed that she was the outcome of a spontaneous evening. She trained herself to accept this. "Then," she said warily, staring her father in the eye, "who's my birth father?"

Lord Sinclair stepped closer to his daughter and placed his arms lovingly on her shoulders and stared her squarely in the eyes. "Your real father, my dear," he said, his voice passive under the weight of the news, "is Suoh Yuzuru."

* * *

_I suppose this chapter serves as more of prologue than anything else. Lemme know what you think!_

_And, if anyone noticed ;), I changed 'Ayame's' name to 'Sonomi' because, evidently, there was already a character in the manga named 'Ayame' that I failed to discover until... after... I published the first chapter... just to let you know... in case it occured to anyone :)_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	2. Secrets and Sisters

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Secrets and Sisters_

* * *

Tamaki awoke to the flourish of servants hurrying around his room in preparation for the new day. Ignoring the activity, the high schooler slowly sat up and yawned audibly into the palm of his hand. It was another Wednesday… which meant another day of school… which meant another gathering of the Ouran Academy Host Club. Invigorated by this realization, Tamaki leapt out of his bed and was immediately flocked with attentive maids who handed him his pressed suit jacket and slacks.

After casually dressing for the day and taking time in front of his bathroom mirror to perfect his appearance, Tamaki collected his books that lay idle on his desk and stepped out of his bedroom. The lavish corridor was vacant except for a maid or butler who disappeared and reappeared out through various doors of the opulent mansion. _Yes, _Tamaki thought amiably to himself, _It's just another beautiful Wednesday morning_.

But what Tamaki didn't expect as he cordially descended the marble staircase and strolled into the dining room for a bite of breakfast, was his father sitting edgily at the end of the mahogany table. Catching sight of his father, Tamaki froze in the door way of the dining room, speechless and noticeably surprised.

Hearing the approach of his son, Yuzuru glanced over at Tamaki and studied him with a condescending eye. "Good morning, Tamaki," he said.

"Good morning, father," Tamaki replied, his jovial mood dissipating.

Yuzuru sighed and motioned for his son to sit beside him. "Take a seat," he instructed. "I have some news to share with you."

Tamaki eyed the seat his father waved at carefully before swiftly obeying. Immediately, servants hurried into the dining room and laid out plates of decedent food for the two Suoh men. Tamaki no longer felt hungry with the arrival of his father and sat uneasily in his seat. Surprisingly, Yuzuru also appeared unsettled and his brow was furrowed as if he was contemplating a serious matter.

After a moment of silence, Yuzuru once again addressed his son. "It seems," he said. "That… there has been a secret that has been kept from me for seventeen years."

Tamaki didn't know how to respond. Instead, he nodded his head to encourage his father to continue.

"It seems," continued Yuzuru, lacing his fingers together and staring his son directly in the eye. "That my first marriage didn't end quite the way I anticipated."

Tamaki grew uncomfortable with the mention of his father's first marriage and still opted to remain silent.

Which allowed the older Suoh to continue. "It has come to knowledge that you have… a sister, Tamaki."

Tamaki abandoned all propriety and cried out in surprise. "A sister!" he exclaimed. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes," sighed Yuzuru, massaging his temples. "My… ex-wife contacted my yesterday for the first time in seventeen years to tell me that… my daughter wanted to meet me."

"And is she?" prompted Tamaki.

Yuzuru turned his gaze back to his son and nodded. "She will be arriving here, tomorrow. She will not be staying with me in the main house, because, when my daughter, Sonomi, learned she had a half-brother, she immediately wanted to meet him." Yuzuru scoffed in amusement. "Can you believe it, Tamaki? She actually wants to meet you!"

Tamaki nodded dumbly. "Tomorrow, you say?"

"Yes," confirmed Yuzuru, pushing his chair away from the table and standing up. "She will arrive in the evening. I will be here, of course, and all three of us will dine, together. Now, you had best be going to school or you will be late."

"Yes, father," nodded Tamaki, also rising from his chair.

After nodding curtly towards his son, Yuzuru sauntered towards the dining room door and made his way out of the mansion. Tamaki numbly watched as his father disappeared from view while a thousand thoughts raced through his mind. But one thing stuck out in particular. _A sister_, Tamaki thought in awe, _I have a sister…_

...-x-...

"I guess today's club meeting had to end early."

"I don't understand… why is Tamaki in such a bad mood?"

"Yeah, all of his customers left because all he was doing was sitting in his seat and muttering something about a 'sister' and such."

The Host Club sat amongst themselves and stared curiously at their flamboyant leader who sat dejectedly on one of the music room's plush couches. Despair and apprehension was clearly evident on his handsome face as he stared off into space, muttering something every so often to himself. To say that the rest of the Host Club was worried was an understatement.

"What do you think it is?" asked Hikaru, his chin resting on the brunt of his palm

His twin shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "I don't know. I haven't seen him like this in a long time. Something really must be bugging him."

"Why don't we just ask him about it?" suggested Haruhi.

Hunny hugged his rosy rabbit "I guess so," he mumbled, his chocolate eyes watching the taller blonde sadly.

Satisfied with that response, the brunette rose from her seat and marched over towards the Host Club's dramatic leader. Standing over the oblivious blonde, she gently addressed him. "Is something wrong, Tamaki-sempai?"

"I suppose nothing is 'wrong,'" sighed Tamaki. "Father was at the mansion, this morning."

This piece of information peaked the interest of the twins and they rushed to their leader's side. "Your father?" prodded Hikaru, staring expectantly at the blonde.

"What did he want?" inquired Koaru.

Tamaki's eyebrows creased together. "It wasn't so much something that he wanted…" he said slowly. "As to what he wanted to _tell _me…"

The twins exchanged apprehensive glances before turning back to Tamaki. "So…" they prompted, leaning closer. "What did he tell you?"

"I have a sister," said Tamaki.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the members of the Host Club (with exception of the two raven-haired boys who retained their cool demeanors).

Tamaki nodded his head and pressed his hand dramatically to his forehead. "A sister!" he cried, sinking deeper into the couch. "I have a long-lost sister!"

Haruhi's head tilted to the side in confusion. "A sister?" she repeated.

"A half-sister," clarified Tamaki. "She is a daughter from my father's first marriage."

"What's her name?" inquired Kyouya, glancing up from his lap top.

"Lady Sonomi Sinclair."

Kyouya stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting," he muttered.

Tamaki sat up at the Ootori's comment. There was something in his voice that caught Tamaki's attention. "What do you mean, 'interesting'?" he prompted.

"The Sinclair family is close family friends with my family. Some of our best doctors treated Lord Sinclair while he was diagnosed with cancer," responded Kyouya, his fingers flying across his keyboard as he returned his unwavering attention to the glowing screen.

"Lord Sinclair would be… Tamaki-sempai's half-sister's adoptive father," clarified Haruhi, glancing up at the stoic Ootori.

Kyouya nodded. "That would be correct."

Hunny hummed sadly to himself. "Aw, poor Mi-chan. Her daddy is sick."

"The treatment for his cancer has been a success," assured Kyouya. "He has been cancer-free for several years, now."

"Have you ever met Lady Sonomi, Kyouya-sempai?" inquired Kaoru.

Kyouya's busy fingers paused as he peered over his laptop monitor at the Hitachiin twin. "Yes," he responded. "I met her once at her sixteenth birthday. That was over a year ago so now she's seventeen."

"What do you remember about her?" queried Tamaki, intrigued at having information about his sister.

Kyouya paused for a second as he scoured the recesses of his memory. "Well," he said slowly. "She's charming as a lady should be… she has a keen eye for art… and I could tell when I met her she is uncomfortable in large crowds."

"But what does she look like?" questioned Hikaru, his eyes widening in interest.

Kyouya leaned back in his chair as he recollected the image of Lady Sonomi. "She has long, brown hair," he informed them. "And piercing green eyes. She's about Haruhi's height and smiles a lot. All in all, she is a fairly pretty girl"

Tamaki's anxiety melted into excitement at his sister's description. He was dreading a prudish British lady with a pinched face and boney features. He was elated to discover Kyouya described Sonomi as _pretty_. Kyouya _never _called girls _pretty_. With new fervor pulsing through his veins, he leapt off the couch (to Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi's surprise) and grinned confidently.

"I am excited to meet my sister!" he exclaimed. "If mother approves then so does father!"

The Host Club rolled their eyes. It sure didn't take much to retrieve Tamaki from his slump.

* * *

_:) Please review!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	3. Arrivals and Meetings

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Arrivals and Meetings_

* * *

Sonomi tapped her knee impatiently as she gazed absentmindedly out the airplane window. After over a year of begging and pleading, she was finally able to convince her mother to allow Sonomi to meet her father. Naturally, Lady Himeko Sinclair was adverse to the idea of her daughter traveling halfway around the world to meet her father whom she will meet for the first time in seventeen years. Lord Sinclair was surprisingly calm about this whole situation and actually encouraged Sonomi to go to Japan.

So, after over a year of convincing, Sonomi was sitting in one of the plush chairs of a private jet that was soaring towards Japan. During that year, Sonomi mentally prepared herself for the fateful encounter between father and daughter… but all of that preparation was left in England and Sonomi found herself to be a nervous wreck. _What if he doesn't like me? Doesn't accept me? What if Tamaki wants nothing to do with me?_

Not only did Sonomi discover who her real father was, she also learned she had a younger _brother_. Technically, he was a half-brother… but they were still related! The thought of a sibling pleased Sonomi. She never liked being the only child. It proved to be awfully lonely.

"Lady Sonomi," cut in a flight attendant, shaking Sonomi from her reverie. "We're about to land in Japan."

Sonomi straightened in her seat, her heart pounding against her chest. "Yes… yes…" she murmured. "We're here… okay…"

The flight attendant smiled sweetly. "Don't be nervous ma'am," she assured her. "You'll be fine."

"Of course," agreed Sonomi, nodding weakly. "I'll be fine… I _am _fine."

The flight attendant graced Sonomi with one more pleasant smile before continuing towards the other end of the jet. Staring anxiously out the oval window, Sonomi spied the tops of buildings, highways, and random splotches of greenery. The preexisting butterflies in her stomach began to flutter more furiously as the ground rose up to meet the plane. She jerked slightly in her seat as the jet touched down on the runway, the blurring scenery becoming clearer as the jet rolled to a stop.

The seat belt sign above her dimmed, allowing Sonomi to undo her buckle and rise uneasily from her seat. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Sonomi stepped into the carpeted aisle of the jet and made her way towards the open door. Courteous flight attendants bowed slightly and politely inquired about the flight.

"Fine, just perfect," Sonomi assured all of them, stepping off the jet.

Taking a deep breath, Sonomi made her way towards the private terminal of one of the airport's wings. As she took her first step in Japan, a team of servants stood at the ready in the terminal, eagerly awaiting the demands of Lady Sonomi Sinclair. Sonomi fingered the hem of her blouse uneasily as her olive eyes swept over the team of attendants.

"Where do I pick up my luggage?" Sonomi addressed them in Japanese.

"We already have that taken care of, Lady Sonomi," replied one of the attendants, curtseying before continuing. "There is a limo waiting for you, outside. Your bags are being loaded as we speak."

Sonomi nodded dumbly. "Oh… thank you."

Sonomi proceeded in a daze towards the doors that led outside. Around her, a flourish of servants escorted her to the sleek limo. Some of them, she noted, were carrying her numerous bags her mother insisted on Sonomi packing. Sonomi was certain her mother miraculously crammed her entire wardrobe into the confines of her bags.

Nodding politely to the driver as he held out the limo door for her, Sonomi slid gracefully into the back seat of the vehicle. She held her purse possessively on her lap as she stared helplessly out the window. Feelings of remorse and homesickness swept over her. _Was this really such a good idea?_ Sonomi thought morbidly to herself.

She fell back against the leather seat as Japan began to speed past. She was immediately enraptured by the foreign land. Although her mother was Japanese, born and raised, Sonomi had never been to Japan, before. She had been to Italy, France, America, Greece, South Africa, Spain, Portugal, and numerous other places. But not Japan. Luckily, Japanese was a component of Sonomi's vault of languages. The half-British, half-Japanese girl was fluent in English, Japanese, Italian, French, Spanish, and German. Courtesy of private tutelage and excellent schooling.

Sonomi started when the glass that separated the driver from the rider was rolled down. "Lady Sonomi, we're arriving at Suoh manor," the aging driver informed her.

Sonomi shifted anxiously in her seat as she gazed studiously out the limo window. "Yes, thank you," she addressed the driver, opting to keep her unwavering gaze out the window.

Apprehension churned uneasily in Sonomi as the limo rolled casually up the manor's long drive. Finally, the sprawling complex came into Sonomi's line of view. She began to chew unconsciously on the inside of her cheek. A nervous habit she had that was sorely disapproved of by her prudish mother.

As Sonomi was previously informed, this was not the main Suoh mansion. As her informant told her, the second mansion was much less lavish… which came to a surprise to Sonomi because the manor before her was by no means modest. Floor to ceiling windows adorned the walls of the manor and intricate moldings and décor embellished the exterior of the expansive mansion. The grounds of the manor were meticulously kept and Sonomi soon became enamored with the beautiful gardens and lawns.

"Ma'am," acknowledged the driver, prying open the limo door to allow Sonomi to slide out.

Sonomi failed to respond as she stepped cautiously out of the limo, her awestruck gaze glued to the manor before her. The sleek limo had pulled the drive to the front of the manor, allowing Sonomi a small walk to the massive doors of the mansion. Around her, servants scurried past as they unloaded Sonomi's bags from the vehicle. She felt invisible as they flooded past, their attention directed at the task at hand.

"Lady Sonomi?"

Startled, Sonomi peeled her gaze away from the manor to a stout elderly woman who had appeared at Sonomi's side. "Yes," said Sonomi, her voice embarrassingly high.

"Welcome to the Suoh manor," the elderly woman greeted Sonomi, gracing the foreigner with a swift curtsey. "I am Yamagata Shima. I'm the head housekeeper of the Suoh manor."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Sonomi said, reciting her years of lessons of propriety.

Shima nodded stiffly before turning back towards the door and began hobbling up the stairs. "Please follow me," she instructed.

Sonomi obediently followed the aged woman as she made her way upstairs. There was an air of authority that surrounded the grey-haired woman. It was clear she made sure that the happenings of the manor carried on like a well-oiled machine. Sonomi recollected a similar housekeeper at the Whitcomb estates back home in London. She would do well to keep out of the priggish woman's way.

"Master Yuzuru and Master Tamaki have been awaiting your arrival," Shima informed her, approaching the massive double doors of the manor. "You three shall dine in the main dining hall and then you shall be escorted to your room where your clothes and belongings have already been delivered."

Quietly scolding herself for chewing on the inside of her cheek in public, Sonomi graced Shima with a confident smile. "Thank you. I am looking forward to my stay here."

Sonomi blinked in surprise when she spied an unfriendly emotion glint in Shima's steely eyes. "Of course," Shima replied coldly. "Anything for the new _mistress_."

_The new mistress_, Sonomi thought as Shima nodded towards the stony faced servant at the door. _What's that supposed to mean?_ But before Sonomi had the chance to answer her question, the double doors of the manor were thrown open revealing an affluent receiving hall and two poised figures standing confidently on a sprawling velvet rug. Rows of maids and butlers bowed graciously as Sonomi cautiously followed Shima inside. After turning to bow curtly to Sonomi, Shima turned to leave her presence.

"Lady Sonomi Sinclair, I presume," inquired a commanding voice.

Sonomi stiffened at the sound of her name and peered unsurely at an aging man with slicked back hair, the same shade of brown as her own. "Yes," confirmed Sonomi. Her eyes widened as an afterthought struck her. "Suoh Yuzuru, I presume?" she queried guardedly.

Wordlessly, the man strode up to Sonomi and carefully studied her. Sonomi did likewise and found herself utterly speechless. This _had _to be her father. After a moment of suffocating silence, Suoh Yuzuru's eyes met Sonomi's startled gaze. "It's a pleasure to meet you, daughter," Yuzuru said warmly.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, father," Sonomi managed to say in a half-whisper.

"I'd like you to meet my son," said Yuzuru, motioning for the blonde boy to come forward.

The boy, whom Sonomi assumed was Tamaki, obediently ambled up to his father's side and graced Sonomi with a blissful smile which caused his blue eyes to glitter amiably. "Suoh Tamaki," introduced Sonomi's half-brother. "I'm glad you came to Japan."

"As am I," grinned Sonomi. "I've waited a long time to meet the two of you."

Yuzuru cleared his throat. "Now that we have introductions settled, I believe that dinner is ready. Shall we proceed to the dining hall?"

Sonomi nodded encouragingly. "Dinner sounds delightful," she chirped. She was, once again, reciting the lessons of etiquette drilled into her by her mother.

Yuzuru mimicked Sonomi's pleased grin as he offered her his arm. Her still present butterflies fluttered in excitement as Sonomi hooked her arm around her _father's_. Her _birth _father. It seemed unexpectedly surreal. Tamaki trailed behind the father and daughter as they made their way to the dining hall. Sonomi was aware of Tamaki's reluctance. There was definitely something amiss about his relationship with his father.

…-x-…

Sonomi lowered herself slowly unto her bed as she carefully studied her surroundings. Her designated room was located on the second story, down the hall from Tamaki's own bedroom. Settling herself into a more comfortable position by crossing her legs, the British-born girl observed her pile of empty suitcases that lay idle by her bedroom door. Obviously, while she ate dinner with her father and brother, the servants took it upon themselves to unpack Sonomi's belongings.

"My dad and brother," Sonomi muttered to herself, collapsing back against the plush comforter of her canopy bed. "I met my dad and brother."

The encounter between father and daughter and brother and sister occurred in an unexpectedly mellow manner. The rules of propriety were iron-clad as Yuzuru chatted formally with his daughter. Sonomi should have figured as much. It wasn't as if Yuzuru was going to envelope his daughter into a welcoming hug and such mush. The Suoh family was very prominent in Japan and around the world. Yuzuru was an absolute contrast to the more easy-going Lord Sinclair.

A soft rap on her bedroom door forced Sonomi to sit up on her bed, startled. "Come in," she urged, smoothing out her appearance and straightening up on her bed.

Tamaki stepped confidently into her room, his blue eyes wide with joy. It was a complete turnaround from the seriousness of dinner. "I was wondering if it would be okay to have a few words with you," he said.

Sonomi nodded and patted beside her on the bed. "Of course!"

His lips breaking into a wide grin, Tamaki bounded over to the bed and surprised his sister by practically jumping down beside her. Sonomi laughed at her brother's jubilance. "Someone's in a good mood," she teased.

"It's not everyday a boy meets his long-lost sister," grinned Tamaki.

"I wasn't lost," argued Sonomi. "I just wasn't found."

Tamaki cocked his head in confusion. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not really. I wasn't lost in England… I just wasn't found in Japan."

Tamaki's brow furrowed as he struggled to grasp his sister's reasoning. "Is this a riddle?"

Sonomi laughed. "No, it's not a riddle… but why don't I change the subject? Since I'll be attending your school… could you tell me what Ouran is like?"

Tamaki's mood brightened at the mention of his precious academy. Immediately, he bombarded Sonomi with descriptions of the prestigious academy and its wealthy attendees. The conversation eventually shifted from the classroom to his club… a host club. Sonomi's eyebrows flew up in surprise at the description of her brother's club. A host club certainly wasn't… orthodox.

"A host club?" repeated Sonomi, after Tamaki finished his lengthy narrative. "Is that… allowed?"

"Of course!" insisted Tamaki. "It's where wealthy young men with too much time on their hands entertain pretty, young ladies who, also, have too much time on their hands!"

Sonomi eyed her brother curiously. "Really?"

"Yes! In fact… why don't you attend tomorrow's meeting?" exclaimed Tamaki. "I'm sure my friends would love to meet you! And daddy wants to watch over his little girl!"

"Little girl!?" cried Sonomi. "How many fathers do I have!?"

Tamaki doubled over in laughter at his sister's mock anguish. Sonomi's lips quirked up into an amused smirk before she too became victim to a fit of giggles. It honestly seemed like the two of them were getting along. Sonomi had the inking dread that she and Tamaki would never get along… boy, was she wrong! Tamaki seemed even more eager than she was to cement a relationship between the two of them.

* * *

_Chapter three! Yay! I don't know how often I'll update... sometimes I'm consistent... but sometimes I'm not :)_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	4. Disapproval and Discoveries

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Disapproval and Discoveries_

* * *

Sonomi glared at her reflection. The banana-colored school uniform was _atrocious. _The stiff material puffed out in an unflattering manner and fell just below her knees. White stockings clung uncomfortable to her legs and her buffed shoes felt clunky and heavy. This was obviously some sick joke.

After expertly gathering her hair to the back of her head and pinning securely in a neat knot, Sonomi grabbed her school bag before swiftly vacating her bedroom. A couple of servants scurried past and shot Sonomi curious glances. The idea of Master Yuzuru having a daughter still hadn't quite sunken in. And Sonomi didn't blame them. She could scarcely believe it, herself.

The morning light streamed through the tall windows of the corridor as Sonomi strode confidently across the plush rug. She was pulsing with excitement about her first day of school in Japan. In England, she had been attending the same preparatory school since she was four. Sonomi's quick steps echoed against the paneled walls as she reached the marble floor of the staircase. Lined obediently in front of the door was a small army of servants.

"Good morning, sister!" exclaimed Tamaki. He stood poised at the front door, his book bag tucked securely under one arm and his other waving encouragingly at Sonomi who paused at the top of the stairs.

Sonomi beamed. "Good morning, Tamaki," she acknowledged.

The gracious smile on Tamaki's face was a welcome sight as Sonomi gracefully descended the staircase. Her lemon-hued dress bounced slightly with each step until she reached the red rug that extended to the front door. As she passed them, each servant bowed to Sonomi which caught the British royalty off-guard. She didn't expect them to be so submissive.

Tamaki bowed slightly to Sonomi as she approached him. "Are you ready for your first day at Ouran Academy?" he inquired.

Sonomi bit her lip hesitantly. "No," she admitted grudgingly. "This will be the first time I attend a different school. I'm terribly nervous."

Tamaki chuckled warmly and placed his hand at the small of Sonomi's back and gently urged her out the door. The morning sun refracted off his blonde hair as he quickly strode towards the awaiting limo, Sonomi struggling to match his pace. "No need to worry, my princess," assured her half-brother. "The students at Ouran are wonderfully accepting. Not to mention, you are the daughter of the school's director!"

"True," said Sonomi. Her face brightened when Tamaki reminded her who the director of the school was.

With a new air of confidence, Sonomi slid into the leather interior of the limo. After Tamaki climbed in after her, the uniformed driver gently shut the door and strolled around the vehicle to the driver's side. Her back straight and her eyes staring blankly out the window, Sonomi lurched slightly in her seat as the limo rumbled to life and rolled forward, causing the scenery to inch past.

Tamaki didn't hesitate to fill the limo with mindless banter as the limo meandered carelessly to school. After a while, Sonomi found herself tuning out her brother's rambling. _I don't know what I'm so worried about_, she thought to herself_, I'm thinking of the worst-case scenario due to my anticipation._ Tamaki's expression brightened and a cry of exclamation escaped his lips, shaking Sonomi from her reverie.

"We're here!" he declared.

Sonomi's heart fluttered in her chest when she caught sight of the daunting, pink spectacle of Ouran Academy. Floods of student sauntered towards the towering doors of the school, their faces bright and carefree. Their blissful expressions reassured Sonomi considerably. Tamaki proved to be right; the students seemed like welcoming people.

Sonomi blinked as Tamaki extended a hand to her. "Come, my princess," he urged. "Your first day at Ouran, awaits."

Sonomi rolled her eyes. Deciding to humor her brother, she accepted his extended hand and stumbled slightly as she was gracefully pulled out of the limo. Already, she could feel curious and expectant stares on her as she tucked her arm around Tamaki's crooked elbow. Reluctantly, she began to wilt under the attention… but Tamaki seemed to thrive in it. His eyes, she noted, brightened considerably and a proud and confident smile pulled at his lips. It was as if nothing in the world could ever bring him down.

...-x-...

"And this," announced Tamaki, motioning towards an ornate door in a flourish. "Is our classroom. I'll be happy to inform you that we are in the same class as my best, most loyal friend."

Sonomi nodded. "Oh, alright… shall we go in?" she said, her voice wary and unsure.

Tamaki noticed his sister's lack of confidence and flashed her a reassuring grin. Nearby, Sonomi spied several girls swoon which both surprised and disturbed her. "Never fear, my princess," insisted Tamaki, oblivious to the small group of girls ogling his every move. "You'll be amazing."

"If you say so," sighed Sonomi.

Taking this as a sign to proceed, Tamaki's grin widened and he gently pushed open the classroom door. Sonomi took a deep breath before crossing the threshold after her brother. Inside, students glanced up from their conversations, intrigued by the arrival of the 'new girl'. The entrance of Sonomi also attracted the attention of the teacher, her gray eyes studying Sonomi carefully behind her half-moon spectacles.

"Lady Sonomi Sinclair, I presume?" inquired the teacher, her voice a nasally pitch which made Sonomi cringe.

Sonomi bowed quickly. "Yes, ma'am. This is my first day."

The teacher nodded knowingly and glanced down briefly at her clipboard. Raising her attention back towards Sonomi, she flashed her a tight smile. "Welcome to Ouran. You are obviously well-acquainted with Suoh… why don't you take a seat by him? I think there's an available desk behind him."

For the first time since she entered the room, Sonomi realized the classroom was deathly quiet. Refusing to look anyone in the eye, Sonomi nodded obediently and followed Tamaki as he strode towards his desk. He paused briefly to exchange a few words with a boy beside him before sliding into his desk. Instantly spotting her own desk, Sonomi inched between Tamaki and his obvious friend to lower herself gently into her seat.

"This is my friend Ootori Kyouya," said Tamaki, turning around to face his sister.

Sonomi's face brightened at the sound of the familiar name. Turning towards the raven-haired boy, Sonomi graced him with a genuine smile. "Ootori Kyouya! It's wonderful seeing you again… and in a classroom, no less!"

Kyouya returned Sonomi's smile with his own seemingly cheerful façade. "Indeed," he responded suavely. "I never suspected you to be attending Ouran Academy… and to be the director's _daughter_, no less."

Sonomi's face paled at his words… and she couldn't help but sense a twinge of hostility in his tone. Tamaki, on the other hand, remained oblivious to his friend's undertone and chuckled. "Isn't his exciting, Kyouya? I have a sister! She is just how you described her!"

"You… described me?" inquired Sonomi, matching Kyouya's smooth tone.

Kyouya pushed his glasses further up his nose and refused to exhibit any embarrassment or hesitation. "Of course," he answered, simply. "Tamaki wanted to know more about you… and I was the only one in the Host Club who knew _anything_ about you."

The cold underbelly of his voice still remained and it made Sonomi's spine tingle. She couldn't understand why the son of her father's (adoptive father) best friend was treating her with such an air of contempt… the fact that Tamaki remained ignorant of this friction only added to the problem because the blonde insisted that the three of them remain with each other throughout the entire day.

...-x-...

Naturally, the dining hall was just as luxurious as the rest of the school. Sonomi took great delight in the elegance of the facility as she, Tamaki, and Kyouya strode casually through the double doors. Already with their gourmet lunches, groups of students clustered together at opulent dining tables, their sophisticated banter reverberating off the paneled walls. Hanging above them, rows of crystal chandeliers clung to the vaulted ceilings and rivaled that of the Sinclair mansion's ballroom back in England.

"This looks exquisite," commented Sonomi, collecting a tray of food she ordered.

Tamaki nodded. "Only the best for the students at Ouran Academy."

After retrieving their lunches, the three of them wove their way around lengthy tables to a particular one amidst the center of the dining hall. Sonomi found herself cowering into Tamaki's side as the three of the approached a particular group of people, already seated and enjoying their lunches. At the sound of their arrival, the group, entirely composed of young men, glanced up. Instantly, their expressions brightened.

"Tama-chan, is this your sister!" cried a small blonde. Sonomi blinked at surprise at the utter childishness of the high schooler.

Contrasting the babyish blonde was a tall dark-haired boy, his opal eyes staring dully at Sonomi. He neglected to speak, but instead nod at the blonde's words. Sitting across from them was a pair of identical twins, their hazel eyes inspecting Sonomi keenly. Sitting between the two twins was a brunette who seemed to brood in the twins' company, but instantly brightened at the approach of Tamaki, Sonomi, and Kyouya.

Tamaki nodded earnestly. "Yes! This is my half-sister, Lady Sonomi Sinclair."

"Nice to meet you," chirped the small blonde. "My name's Honey and this is Mori." Honey clung to his companion's arm as he introduced the two of them. Mori remained expressionless and surprised Sonomi with his tolerance of the bubbly blonde.

"We're Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin," informed the twins. While their words proved to be polite and endearing, their tone and expressions told a different story of disdain and disapproval.

The brunette must have noticed the twins' derision for Sonomi and graced her with a reassuring smile. "My name is Fujioka Haruhi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Sonomi. "You must be the Host Club I've heard so much about."

Tamaki beamed. "Yes they are!" he said proudly, sliding into a seat beside one of the twins.

Hesitating, Sonomi assumed a seat beside him and cringed slightly when Kyouya sat down across from her. To her relief, the Ootori chose to ignore Sonomi, and settled to eat his lunch in silence. Once in a while, he would exchange a few words with Tamaki, but all in all he kept to himself. Slowly, Sonomi's confidence sank. Kyouya made a point to disregard Sonomi's existence and the Hitachiin twins glared coldly at Sonomi, as if accusing her of a crime she didn't know she committed.

...-x-...

"I don't think your friends like me," Sonomi said bluntly.

Tamaki blinked. "What do you mean?"

Sonomi sighed and lifted her eyes to the vaulted ceiling of the school corridor she and Tamaki were making their way through. Echoes of their footsteps resounded throughout the empty hall, filling the void of their lack of conversation. Tamaki peered down peculiarly at his sister, finally sensing her unease that she had been experiencing all day.

"I mean," elaborated Sonomi, "didn't you notice that Kyouya and the Hitachiin twins… disapproved of me, to place it kindly?"

Tamaki laughed, dismissing his sister's worries. "Nonsense!" he insisted. "The Host Club is just behind those doors and I'll prove to you that they absolutely adore you!"

Sonomi stared at her brother unsurely and then switched her gaze to the affluent doors of the Third Music Room. As they approached the double doors, Sonomi felt her heart pound harder and harder against her rib cage until she was sure it was going to burst out of her chest. Oblivious to her anxiety, Tamaki causally pulled on the handle of the door and gracefully pushed it open.

"Good afternoon, Host Club! Ready for another eventful afternoon?" exclaimed Tamaki, waltzing into the music room.

Sonomi trailed behind him, hoping the floor would swallow her up at any moment. "Good afternoon," she said weakly, refusing to forget her manners.

"My sister has a ridiculous notion," chided Tamaki, placing his hand at the small of her back, displaying her to the eyes of the Host Club, "that you don't like her."

Sonomi sighed in relief with Honey gasped and began to protest earnestly. Haruhi insisted her taking for Sonomi in a less dramatic manner, but she protested all the same. It wasn't until she heard the amused snorts of the Hitachiin twins and the knowing hum of Kyouya at his laptop that her heart began to sink again.

Tamaki stared at his Host Club confusedly. "Koaru? Hikaru? Kyouya?" he began. "What's this about?"

One of the twins rolled his eyes. "You didn't figure it out?"

"Figure what out?" Tamaki asked innocently.

The other twin leaned on his brother's shoulder and joined him as they stared condescendingly at Sonomi. "I think Kyouya-sempai better explain, this one."

"Right," agreed Kyouya, turning away from his glowing computer screen. "You do realize that Sonomi is your _older _sister, right Tamaki?"

Tamaki nodded.

"Good. Then, you are also aware that the main heir of the family's fortune usually is passed unto the oldest child."

Tamaki's face paled. As did Sonomi's.

"And then you are also aware that Sonomi is the daughter of your father's _first _marriage. A marriage that was publically accepted and approved of by your father's mother."

"What are you saying, Kyouya?" Tamaki said slowly, his grip tightening on Sonomi.

Kyouya sighed. "Sonomi's appearance in your life means one thing. She is the _rightful heir_ to the Suoh fortune."

* * *

_Okay! Chapter Four! I honestly can't say how often I'm going to update... but I'll try to update within reasonable spans of time :)_

_Thanks for reading! Your support is much appreciated!_

_And if you really want to make me happy, you'll leave a review ;)_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	5. Pleas and Reluctance

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Pleas and Reluctance_

* * *

Sonomi watched her brother with a mixture of guilt and regret as Tamaki paced back and forth across the oriental carpet. The two of them were occupying one of the mansion's opulent parlors and the heavy words of Kyouya were plaguing them both. The ticking of the grandfather clock pushed against the far wall reached to an ear-splitting pitch as the silence shared between the two siblings stretched to an unbearable length. Ever since Kyouya's cold revelation a few days prior, Tamaki had been shrouded in an impenetrable fog of confusion and isolation… something that worried everyone.

Daring to shatter their silence, Sonomi spoke up. "Tamaki, say something," she begged.

Tamaki's quick stride across the parlor refused to hinder as he continued his pace, his swift steps muffled by the rug. He neglected to glance up at his sister and his violet eyes remained expressionless as he stared off at the floor.

"Please," implored Sonomi. "Say that you hate me. All your friends do so why shouldn't you? I know you may not believe me, but I'm not here to claim any fortune! I just wanted…" her voice softened, almost inaudible as her gaze dropped sadly to her feet, "I just wanted to meet my father."

Finally, Tamaki's incessant pacing stopped. Halting mid-stride, he turned to face his sister who refused to meet his eyes. "Sonomi," he said, surprisingly gentle under the circumstances. "I don't hate you."

Surprised, Sonomi's head snapped up and she dared to lock eyes with her brother. "But you must!" she insisted. "Now that word has gotten out about my existence, all rights of the Suoh inheritance will be questioned… and not only that," the doleful glint returned to her green eyes, "but my rights as _Lady _Sonomi will be questioned as well. Don't you see? I'm risking more than I might gain!"

"You," Tamaki said, sitting down beside his sister on one of the parlor's velvet loveseats, "might lose your royal title?"

Sonomi nodded. "Lord James Sinclair isn't my real father and I'm only related to him by marriage. If it is decided that I am indeed heir to the Suoh fortune, I'll be stripped of my royal title. It's just how things work. So I can assure you, I have _no _interest in inheriting the Suoh name… not that there's anything wrong with it."

Tamaki listened calmly to his sister's explanation and slowly emerged from his dismal shroud. His violet eyes regained their vigor and his wide grin returned to his lips. "Never fear, princess," he said cheerfully, "I will do everything I can to make sure you remain Lady Sonomi Sinclair! With the help of the Host Club, of course."

Sonomi bit her lip. "Do they really need to be involved?" she queried, recalling the friction shared between them ever since their first encounter.

"They don't hate you, I promise you!" assured Tamaki, reading Sonomi's unsure frown. "They were just careful because they thought you wanted to steal the inheritance from their beloved leader."

"Beloved leader?" repeated Sonomi, she quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

Tamaki beamed. "That would be me!"

"Of course."

Invigorated my Sonomi's assurance of her disinterest in the Suoh fortune, Tamaki leapt from the couch and graciously extended his hand to his sister. Sonomi sighed in relief when her brother's energy and life returned. In the short time she spent with Tamaki, she grew to realize that the boy had a curiously cheerful personality and sense of life. Regardless of life's troubles that constantly seemed to dog Tamaki, the buoyant blonde refused to let anything hinder his smile. _He reminds me of father… or, James, I should say_, Sonomi thought dotingly, gladly accepting Tamaki's hand.

* * *

"You must think of something, Kyouya," reasoned Tamaki.

Kyouya peered at his friend questioningly. They were both seated in Kyouya's bedroom through Tamaki's insistence that he meet with the indifferent Ootori. As expected, Kyouya was seated comfortably with his laptop screen causing a bluish glow to illuminate his pale features while his blonde friend sat across from him, fingering the delicate handle of a teacup he was casually sipping.

Kyouya tiredly raked his fingers through his hair, exhibiting his habits that made him human only to his closest friend. "I don't understand what you want me to do," he admitted.

"I want you to find a way to help Sonomi."

Kyouya paused. Slowly, he lifted his gaze from his computer to the pleading eyes of Tamaki. "Why do you want to help her… more importantly, what makes you think that I would want to help her?"

"Because she's my sister and you were wrong about her," Tamaki said indignantly.

"How was I wrong, pray tell?"

Tamaki grinned. "She _doesn't _want the Suoh fortune. If she were to inherit the Suoh name, that would mean she would have to _forfeit _being Sonomi _Sinclair _and hence give up her royal title… and she doesn't want to do that! The only reason she came to Japan was to meet her father… and _only _to meet him."

"How careless," spat Kyouya. "She came to Japan with such romantic notions, neglecting to understand the consequences?"

Tamaki cringed at the venomous tone in Kyouya's voice. "Kyouya," he said slowly, "why do act like you hate Sonomi? When you were first describing her, you didn't seem to dislike her, then…"

"I was merely describing her based off of the relationship our fathers share and a first impression," Kyouya explained in a bored tone. "I was by no means familiar with the girl and because she has come to Japan with suspicious intentions, I cannot say that I particularly care for your sister."

"But I explained to you her intentions."

"Regardless," continued Kyouya, "I have no incentive to help her."

Tamaki sighed helplessly before taking another sip of his lukewarm tea. He eyed his friend carefully over the brim of the cup. Kyouya returned his whole attention to his computer screen, his dancing fingers on the keyboard creating the only sound in the room. Carefully, Tamaki returned his teacup to the tabletop and laced his fingers together.

"Then do it for me."

Kyouya glanced up at his friend. "What?"

"Help me by helping Sonomi. Besides, you never know, you may begin to like her," said Tamaki, his lips breaking into a wide grin.

Kyouya sniffed in amusement. "I highly doubt it," he scoffed.

"But you'll help?" Tamaki said hopefully.

Kyouya sighed and began to massage his temples. He never thought he'd be helping Lady Sonomi Sinclair… and he never thought he would do something for her without anything beneficial to him. But the hopeful glint in Tamaki's eyes and the unexpectedly genuine tone his voice was, surprisingly, enough to convince the dispassionate Ootori. Giving into his friends pleas, he clicked his laptop closed.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll help Lady Sonomi keep her title."

Tamaki nearly leapt out of his seat, but resolved to throw his arms up in the air, instead. "Thank you, Kyouya!" he exclaimed. "Wait until I tell Sonomi!"

"Lady Sonomi… doesn't know of my assistance?"

Tamaki laughed weakly. "Actually," he said, "she doesn't want anything to do with you!"

Kyouya felt a dull throb in the back of his skull begin to grow more poignant the longer he stared at his childish friend. He was going to help someone, with nothing in return, for someone he doesn't like, and that same someone doesn't even _want _his help. Realizing it was too late to back out, Kyouya rose from his seat to retrieve a tall glass of water and two aspirin.

* * *

"You _what_?"

Tamaki's eyes were closed so he wasn't able to see the shocked expression on his sister's face. Instead, he opted to concentrate on the bump and roll of the limo instead of the strained tone in Sonomi's voice. He was adept to blocking out anything displeasing and only concentrated on what he thought was best.

Tamaki leisurely fingered the tips of this blonde hair and settled deeper into the leather interior of the luxurious vehicle. "I asked Kyouya's assistance to clear up the 'inheritance' complication we've encountered," he said simply.

"I was hoping that's _not _what you did," moaned Sonomi.

Tamaki turned his head slightly to face his sister. Her lips were twisted into an unattractive scowl and her fine eyebrows were pulled together in a deep V that contorted her usually beautiful face. Tamaki sighed. "Don't be so quick to judge, Kyouya," he reasoned. "He is my most loyal and best friend. He won't let us down."

"He won't let _you _down," Sonomi corrected him. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see me fail miserably."

As the limo rolled to a stop, Tamaki shot Sonomi a reassuring grin. "Give him time," he urged. "I wouldn't be surprised if you actually grew to _like_ him."

Sonomi snorted. "I highly doubt it. I'm flabbergasted that our fathers are such good friends. I was only ever nice to the emotionless jerk because of our close family ties. I don't think the two of us can ever get passed formalities and just be gracious to each other on a personal level."

Tamaki wagged a finger at his sister as they stepped out of the limo and made their way towards the front doors of Ouran Academy. "I'm ashamed of you, Sonomi," he said teasingly. "As a _Suoh _you need to be open-minded towards all people… including emotionless jerks."

Sonomi rolled her eyes. She highly doubted she would ever grow to like the ice cube of a boy they called Kyouya Ootori. The way he glowered at her from behind his glasses was cringing and she could never forget the icy tone in his voice whenever he addressed her. She would grow to like the emotionless jerk _indeed_… at the moment, she absolutely loathed him.

* * *

_I know this chapter is short... and somewhat uneventful... but it all sets up the _next _chapter which will be (I'm hoping) much better! I know I updated, yesterday, but I can't promise these frequent of updates but, as I've mentioned, I'll put up chapters in a reasonable amount of time :)_

_Thanks for reading and your support is invigorating!_

_- The Irish Baroness_

_Thanks for reading and your support_


	6. Names and Deals

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Names and Deals_

* * *

"Would you like a piece of cake?" Hunny asked cheerfully, holding out a plate to Sonomi.

Sonomi smiled kindly at the smaller third year. "No thank you," she said simply.

She wasn't there for the same reason all the other girls flocked to the notorious Host Club. She was there for official business with the Shadow King. Envious eyes watched Sonomi carefully as she sat across from Kyouya, patiently waiting for the dashing Ootori to deter his attention away from the contents on his computer screen.

They were both reluctant to cooperate with each other. Sonomi couldn't entirely understand why. He was pleasant enough to her at her sixteenth birthday celebration and their fathers were good friends. Sonomi just simply could not understand his hostility towards her.

"Well," he said suddenly, shoving his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "This looks dejecting."

Sonomi's smile fell. "What do you mean?"

"The media has caught wind of your arrival in Japan and to Ouran. It looks more and more like you are going to accept the Suoh name and inherit the fortune."

"But I'm not," argued Sonomi.

Kyouya glanced up at her. "That's not how the media perceives it and the opinion of the public is key when it comes to the lives of the rich and privileged."

Sonomi slid deeper into her cushioned chair. "Don't remind me," she mumbled, quite unlady-like.

Tamaki pranced over, his eyes brimming with the sense of hope that Sonomi's green eyes lacked. When spying the bleak expression on her face, his smile instantly fell. Walking past his brooding sister, he bent forward to whisper to Kyouya.

"You couldn't find anything that could help the situation?" he inquired, his eyes never leaving Sonomi's crestfallen face.

Kyouya shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tamaki, but I simply cannot find a way to help the two of you out. This is a family matter. In truth, it's all up to your father if he wants the family name to stay with you" his eyes flickered to Sonomi, "or your sister."

Tamaki straightened and patted his friend's shoulder encouragingly. "Well, you tried."

"Don't get me wrong," said Kyouya, leaning back in his seat, "I'm not giving up. But at this point, you need to talk with your father. Or perhaps have Sonomi talk to him."

A soft groan escaped Sonomi's lips as she leaned forward to cradle her forehead in her palm. Her brown hair fell forward, veiling her face. It was a pitiful sight to see her wallow in misery. "I don't think I can convince him," she muttered. "He's only just met me."

"Do you… do you think," said Kyouya thoughtfully, "that your mother and father in England knew about this scenario?"

Sonomi froze. Slowly, she lifted her head to face her brother and his friend. "That they… know?" she repeated.

"I'm sure having the Suoh name passed to you has crossed their minds," continued Kyouya. "I believe Lord Sinclair to be a smart man. He must have seen this coming."

"But if that's true, then he wouldn't have sent me to Japan," reasoned Sonomi.

"But you were convinced to see your real father, weren't you? Not only is Lord Sinclair smart, but he's also kind. I don't he would be the sort of man to keep a daughter from his father."

Sonomi slapped her forehead. "This is all my fault! If I weren't so dead-set on meeting my real father, then I wouldn't have created this mess for all of us!" she griped.

Tamaki stepped forward and gripped his sister's shoulders, forcing her to look at him. His violet eyes burned with determination and bore into Sonomi, causing her to flinch under his powerful stare. "Don't say that," he demanded. "If you never came, I would have never met you, my sister. If anything, I believe this confusion of entitlement is a small price to pay for meeting you."

Tears started to well in Sonomi's eyes. "Tamaki, you're too kind, did you know that?"

Tamaki beamed. "I've been told that once or twice," he chuckled.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his computer screen. He was skimming through media reports about Lady Sonomi Sinclair. The dreaded word 'scandal' was everywhere, creating ugly gossip for the Suoh family… as well as the Sinclair family. Did these two families have any idea what they were putting at stake? Having a daughter meet her father wasn't as harmless as it seemed.

...-x-...

Sonomi took a deep breath. She stood hesitantly outside her father's study. Taking Kyouya's advice, she scheduled an appointment to meet with her father at the main Suoh mansion after school. Licking her lips, Sonomi carefully turned the brass knob of the large, oak door and carefully pushed it open.

A deep voice called out from inside. "Come in," urged Yuzuru.

Her footsteps were painfully loud as Sonomi walked cautiously into the study. Wringing her hands, she crossed the distance between the study's door and a broad oak desk pushed up against the far wall. Yuzuru was seated calmly in his plush chair, his eyes watching his daughter curiously as she shyly approached him.

"You have something to ask me?" he prompted as Sonomi slid into a chair in front of his desk.

Sonomi bit her lip before continuing. "Yes. It's about… inheriting the Suoh name."

Yuzuru nodded. "Ah, I thought you'd be interested."

"No, no," insisted Sonomi, "that's the problem. I'm not interested."

Her father quirked an eyebrow. "Not interested?"

Sonomi realized how she sounded and she began to fret. "That's not what I meant," she explained, her hands gripping the material of her dress. "I mean, I was brought up to be Lady Sonomi Sinclair. I was not bred to inherit the Suoh name and I don't feel worthy or prepared to accept something that should rightfully go to Tamaki."

"Tamaki," repeated Yuzuru, his voice echoing amusement. "You believe that _Tamaki_ should inherit the Suoh fortune?"

Sonomi nodded her head confidently. "I do believe that."

"Why?"

Sonomi took a deep breath before continuing; desperately trying to think of a convincing reason why Tamaki was more fitted to inherit the Suoh name than she. "Because he's your son," she said firmly. "He has been blessed with the Suoh name all his life. I've always been a Sinclair. I came to Japan to meet my father… and I have. I thought I could stay for a while… but since all of these reports of the media have come out, I suppose I should leave before things become too heated."

Yuzuru leaned back in his chair and studied his daughter thoughtfully. There was a strange resemblance between her and Tamaki. She spoke her mind and was firm with her beliefs. The large study was silent for a moment as he mulled over Sonomi's words.

"Alright," he said finally. "I see your point. But," he continued when Sonomi opened her mouth, "I'm still not entirely convinced that Tamaki is more suited to inherit the fortune than you. After all, as you've said, you've been bred as royalty. You are the perfect heiress, to say the least. I'll make you a deal."

Sonomi frowned. "What sort of deal?"

"I'll give you three months to convince me that Tamaki should inherit the Suoh name," he said, raising three fingers to emphasize his point.

"And if you're not convinced?"

Yuzuru grinned. "Then you shall be known as Suoh Sonomi. It has a nice ring, doesn't it?"

* * *

"A _deal_?" roared Hikaru. "Is this some sort of _game _to him?"

Sonomi flinched at the harshness in the Hitachiin's voice. The Host Club members were outraged with Suoh Yuzuru's wager, to say the least. Surprisingly, Tamaki was probably the most calm about the situation (with the exception of Haruhi). They were all gathered in the Third Music Room, intently trying to find a solution to Tamaki's slipping name.

Sonomi massaged her temples and dug her elbows into the table. "I think I only made things worse," she groaned.

"Don't fret about it," insisted Tamaki, reaching out to stroke his sister's hair. "You were only trying to help."

"Yeah, and failed miserably," scoffed Hikaru.

"Hikaru," hissed Haruhi, lightly smacking his classmate, "knock it off. Can't you see she's beating herself up?"

Hunny nodded. "Yeah, leave Sono-chan alone. She's sad."

Sonomi smiled weakly at the small boy and was rewarded with his pink bunny thrust into her arms. Gratefully accepting the plush toy, Sonomi gently wrapped her slender arms around the animal's torso and held it close to her chest. It seemed like everything was going wrong.

"Persuade him…" Tamaki muttered thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

Haruhi peered carefully at his senpai. "What are you thinking about, Tamaki-senpai?"

Tamaki's lips pulled into an elated smile and he leapt off the couch, startling his companions who stared dubiously at their euphoric leader. "Sonomi mentioned that he is impressed with her royal pedigree, did he not?" he exclaimed. "I _am _the prince of the Host Club, am I not?"

The seated members of the Host Club exchanged hesitant glances. "Yes…" they chorused.

"Then let's prove to my father that I can be just as 'royal' as Sonomi!" Tamaki enthusiastically suggested.

Sonomi's face brightened. "That's brilliant! I can teach you all I know about how to be a royal heir!"

Tamaki nodded his head. "Yes, yes… and then I can exhibit it all at a grand ball! What do you think, Kyouya?"

Kyouya hummed thoughtfully as he glanced back down at his laptop monitor. The screen's glow refracted off his glasses, hiding his eyes behind a glare. His companions leaned in close, anticipating his response. Kyouya smirked slightly and glanced back up at his friend. "I think it might work. We can gain publicity at the ball and the media will be coerced into proclaiming you the proper heir, again, which will in turn convince your father… not to mention the Host Club will receive excellent exposure."

"Then it's decided!" said Tamaki, staring at the Host Club members determinedly. "In three months, the Host Club will hold a grand ball! It will be like nothing Ouran Academy has ever seen! I will become heir, again, and Sonomi will keep her royal title!"

Unanimous cheers rippled through the Host Club. Sharing their leader's jubilation, the twins leapt up from their seats and began talking rapidly with Tamaki. Haruhi exchanged a few words with Kyouya who replied in turn and Mori and Hunny chatted amiable with each other (most Hunny spoke, obviously excited about the approaching ball).

Rising from her seat, Hunny's bunny still wrapped in her arms, Sonomi approached the two third years. "Thank you, Hunny-senpai," she said to the blonde, holding out the pink rabbit, "you've been incredibly kind to me."

Hunny graced Sonomi with a wide smile, hugging his rabbit tight. "Everyone likes you, Sono-chan," assured Hunny, reading into Sonomi's words. "You're always welcome here."

Sonomi bit her lip and glanced unsurely over at Kyouya who was void of Haruhi's company. The brunette was dragged into Tamaki and the twin's celebration, leaving the Shadow King to his mysterious work. "I don't know," sighed Sonomi, turning back to Hunny.

Hunny grinned knowingly. "Oh, no. Kyou-chan definitely likes you."

Sonomi blushed. "What makes you say that?"

"He's helping you," Hunny simply. "Kyou-chan never helps anyone."

* * *

_Ugh, I know, I know, I know... I haven't updated in a while... and I reluctantly admit it was partially because I hit a road-block. But I'm slowly getting around it so the story will go on! I'll try to update sooner... :)_

_I've been busy with working with my other fandom, 'Prince of Tennis'. My 'New Beginnings' story is getting so long! Much longer than I anticipated. *Shrugs* what can you do?_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	7. Coffee and Pillows

**Chapter Seven**

_Coffee and Pillows_

* * *

Sonomi pursed her lips as she internally debated with herself. She was holding her cell phone in her hand, the small charm that dangled from her phone jingled angrily as she flicked the small silver bell in a steady rhythm. She slumped forward in her desk and allowed her phone to slip from her hand and land with a 'thump' on her schoolbag sprawled across her desk.

Mumbling angrily to herself, Sonomi snatched her phone back up again and stuffed into her bag. Grabbing her schoolbag by its handle, she tossed it carelessly behind her so it landed on her plush bed. For the past few days, she had been trying to bring herself to call her father back in England… but she was having too much difficulty.

"Why is everything going wrong!" she yelled, pounding her fists on her desk.

An uneasy cough alerted her of a visitor. Spinning around in her chair, Sonomi identified the cold Ootori standing stiffly in the doorway of her bedroom. "What do you want?" she growled, raking her fingers through her loose brown hair tiredly. She was in no mood to deal with his condescending attitude.

"Tamaki said you needed help," he said simply.

Sonomi sighed and pulled anxiously at the tips of her hair. "Help with what?" she snapped.

Kyouya shifted his weight to his right foot and hooked his thumb around his belt loop. The sun, pouring through the tall windows of Sonomi's room, refracted against his glasses. "If you don't want my assistance, I can just leave."

Sonomi heard the bitterness in his voice and gave another tired sigh. She was being too harsh. Waving towards her bed, she invited him inside. "No, no," Sonomi said. "Come in. I need help… with whatever Tamaki said I need help with."

Accepting Sonomi's invitation, the Ootori strode into her bedroom and seated himself on the edge of her bed across from where the British heiress was seated at her desk. Averting her eyes, Kyouya flipped open his laptop that he brought with him and began typing madly on the keyboard.

Sonomi waited a few moments before interrupting his work. "What exactly did Tamaki said I need help with?" she asked.

"Organizing lessons to teach him proper decorum," Kyouya explained, not bothering to glance up at her.

Sonomi nodded. "Ok… so how do you suggest we approach this?"

Kyouya could hear the mocking tone in her voice. Stopping his work altogether, Kyouya slid his laptop off his lap and pushed it aside. Sonomi watched, mildly surprised, as he pinched the bridge of his nose before standing up and offering Sonomi his hand.

"Would you like to go out for some coffee?" he asked.

This really caught Sonomi off-guard. "Why?" she asked, warily, eyeing his outstretched hand with trepidation.

"If we're going to work together," explained the Ootori, "then we're going to need to learn to get along."

Sonomi raised an eyebrow. "Hey," she said defensively, "if I recall, _you're_ the one who has a problem with _me_."

Kyouya sighed impatiently. "Do you want coffee or not?"

Sonomi grinned and slipped her hand inside of his. She flinched slightly when his cool fingers wrapped around hers and he gently helped her to her feet. After releasing her hand, Kyouya broke into a brisk stride that Sonomi struggled to match.

"Where we going?" Sonomi asked, walking beside Kyouya as they both descended the grand staircase.

Kyouya glanced down at her. "There's a small café nearby. It's Tamaki's favorite."

Sonomi giggled excitedly. Her mood had lifted considerably since when Kyouya first arrived. "Sounds wonderful," she commented, sliding into the leather interior of the Ootori town car.

Kyouya took the seat beside her. "I'm glad you think so."

…-x-…

"I can understand why this place is Tamaki's favorite," Sonomi said suddenly, breaking a small silence that settled over the pair of them.

Kyouya and Sonomi were casually seated at a small café, down the street from Ouran Academy. It was designed to attract students at the Academy. The small establishment was constructed to mimic a classic Parisian café, complete with genuine French waiters and waitresses. Sonomi bit her lip before pursuing a conversation.

"Do you like this place, too?" she asked her stoic companion.

"I don't have to time to stop at coffee shops, usually," Kyouya commented coolly. "But this place is very nice."

Sonomi sighed quietly in defeat. There didn't seem to be a way to pry a friendly conversation from this boy. All those social skill tutorials gone to waste! No amount of practiced charm seemed to faze the Ootori. Sonomi watched him out of the corner of her eye as she turned her head slightly to glance up at an overhanging tree.

"I don't hate you, if that's what you're thinking."

Sonomi turned her head to peer at him fully. His comment had taken her off guard. "What?" she asked, urging him to continue.

The Ootori's steely eyes studied her from behind his glasses as he continued. "I don't hate you."

"Okay," Sonomi said slowly, frustration boiling inside of her. "Then why do act like such a bastard around me?"

Kyouya smirked, not anticipating such a colorful word to escape her lips. "I thought ladies didn't swear?"

"I'm sorry if I fall short of your expectations," she sniffed, her voice dripping her sarcasm.

"No, in fact, you surpass them."

Sonomi blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"I didn't take you for such a clever and independent girl," admitted Kyouya, sitting back in his seat. "I thought you were just another spoiled brat."

Sonomi quirked an eyebrow. "And I took you to be heartless and cruel… oh wait… you _are_."

Kyouya chuckled quietly as their waiter appeared and placed two steaming cups of coffee before the pair of them. After bowing slightly, the tuxedo-clad Frenchman scurried off to attend to other customers. Gracefully, the Ootori brought the ivory cup to his lips and blew softly on its contents.

"Did I mention you have a harsher tongue that what I expected you to have," said Kyouya, after taking a sip of his coffee.

Sonomi didn't touch her cup. "If you don't hate me," she prompted, "then why are you so cold around me?"

Kyouya sat silent for a moment before answering. "I don't really know."

…-x-…

"Jerk… cold… heartless… ARGH!" Sonomi paced around her room, kicking everything in her path out of her way. Pillows, articles of clothing, even books flew across the room—victims of her rampage.

After finishing their coffees, Kyouya politely gave Sonomi a ride back to the Suoh mansion and bid her adieu at the door. They never got to business—the real reason the Ootori dropped by. She was too riled up to work civilly with the emotionless bastard.

Tamaki poked a grinning head into her room. "How did the meeting go?" he chirped.

"Get _out_!" roared Sonomi, picking up a square pillow and chucking it at his head.

Tamaki yelped and withdrew his head before he was attacked by the flying pillow. Hesitating, he peered back into the room. Sonomi was still stomping around her room, muttering curses to herself as she threw her arms up in the air and finally collapsed unto her bed, burying her face into the comforter.

Tamaki took this as a good time to enter the dungeon. Tiptoeing, he reached the edge of Sonomi's bed and carefully sat down. "Sonomi?" he said quietly.

"I give up," mumbled Sonomi, her voice muffled by the bed.

Tamaki patted her head encouragingly. "Don't say that."

"It's hopeless."

"It's not."

"It is!"

"You're being dramatic."

"You're being stupid."

Sonomi flipped over unto her back and glared angrily at her half-brother. Tamaki smiled pitifully at her and stroked her cheek. "Things will work out… you'll see."

Sonomi sighed. "Why are you even friends with that heartless goob."

Tamaki chuckled. "_Goob_?" he repeated.

Sonomi pouted. "Yes! He's a _goob_. A real, existing word just can't describe him!"

"That _goob_," Tamaki said dotingly, "is my best friend."

"I'll never understand you."

"I think you do. You just don't want to admit it."

Sonomi eyed her half-brother warily. His fingers played absentmindedly with her hair splayed across her comforter. He was so _different _from his so-called 'best friend'. It was beginning to drive Sonomi mad. Nothing made sense here!

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted when a maid appeared in Sonomi's room. "Master Tamaki," chirped the nameless girl, "Master Kyouya is here."

Sonomi jumped up off her bed. "_Again_?" she asked, exasperated.

But the maid was already gone. In her place, was the expressionless Ootori.

"Kyouya!" cried Tamaki, bounding towards his friend, "have you come to take Sonomi on another date?"

Sonomi felt her cheeks grow warm. Grabbing another pillow, she flung it at her brother. It hit him squarely in the back of the head. "It wasn't a date!" she protested angrily.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "I came for my laptop."

All eyes fell on the portable computer lying idly on Sonomi's bed.

"Oh."

Walking around her bed, Sonomi wordlessly plucked the device of her comforter and extended it to the Ootori. A chilling smile was plastered on her face and Tamaki shrunk back in fear. "Here you go," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you," responded Kyouya, relinquishing his beloved laptop.

"No problem," Sonomi assured him through clenched teeth.

Nope. Their relationship hadn't gotten any better.

* * *

_AHA! I'M NOT DEAD!_

_I'm sorrrrrryyyyyyy this chapter is ..._

_But I felt SOOOOOOOOOOOO bad for not updating in a lifetime and a half so I had to post SOMETHING!!!!!! But I'm promising/hoping the next one will be better and will allow this story to progress =__="_

_Don't pelt me with pillow-cases filled with bricks :X_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	8. Candy and Tabloids

**Chapter Eight**

_Candy and Tabloids _

* * *

Sonomi twirled the frayed string of her gray hoodie around her index finger as she strolled through town. She hid her face within a nondescript hoodie and drowned her figure under layers of clothes, disguising anything that could hint anyone of her identity.

That day's gathering at the Host Club had been a disaster. Kyouya had contrived a meticulous schedule designed for them all to follow to aid Tamaki in his endeavor to solidify his name. According to their schedule, Sonomi was to begin with a lesson in humility.

Sonomi sighed deeply as she bitterly recollected the event. Tamaki, enamored with all things lavish and opulent, could not grasp the concept of 'humility'. The afternoon left Sonomi tired and with a headache.

Sonomi stumbled slightly when a sweet aroma wafted into the street. Indifferent passers-by continued to shuffle past the rooted girls as she curiously studied the sweets shop she stopped in front of. It looked warm and inviting, and before she knew it, she was drawn inside.

Pulling her hood back and brushing her fingers through her hair, Sonomi ventured into the interior of the shop. The establishment was not particularly large, but it was big enough to house an impressive array of sweets and candies.

Cases and display tables were organized within the store, while rows of shelves were layered along both walls. Intrigued customers clustered around chocolates and baked items as they reveled in their enticing scents. Small children scurried through aisles, plucking candies off of shelves and tossing them into their mothers' baskets.

"Do you need any assistance?" inquired a baby-faced girl, standing poised behind a glass counter.

Sonomi shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she assured the smiling employee.

The girl behind the counter nodded pleasantly and turned her attention to a curious couple who had just entered the shop. Ducking further into the store, Sonomi discreetly scoured the shelves, avoiding any sort of attention.

"Look at these, Hikaru."

"Hmm… they're cute, but the presentation is lacking."

"Wait! Look at this! How does it work?"

Sonomi froze. Carefully peering around a case of candied fruits, the disguised heiress identified a familiar pair of gingers excitedly studying a wall of candy dispensers. Biting her lip, Sonomi stepped out from around the case and attempted to sneak past them.

Suddenly, Kaoru spun around, seeking the aid of an employee, when he caught sight of Sonomi. "Sonomi!" he exclaimed amiably, spinning his brother around so Hikaru was also facing a wincing Sonomi.

Sonomi inwardly groaned. "Hey, guys," she said weakly.

Hikaru appeared unfazed by their unexpected encounter and reached out to pull Sonomi closer. "What are these?" he queried, motioning towards the wall of candies.

Sonomi chuckled at Hikaru's perplexed expression. "They're candy dispensers," she said simply.

"How do they work?"

Sonomi's laughter grew lighter as she reached out to retrieve a plastic bag. "This," she told the twins, holding up the small, clear pouch, "is what you use to hold the candies." Stepping closer to a particular dispenser holding spiraling peppermints, she twisted a red knob and a small amount of peppermints dropped into the bag.

The twins watched her wide-eyed in genuine fascination. "You're allowed to fill your bag with any candy you want?" Kaoru said, grabbing his own bag and approaching a dispenser of lemon drops.

Sonomi nodded encouragingly as she continued to fill her bag. "Yep, this used to be my favorite part of the sweets shop when my father took me on outings when I was a little girl in London."

"You would visit commoner places in England?" asked Hikaru, glancing down at the smaller brunette.

A smile pulled at Sonomi's lips. "Of course! It's quite fun."

Enraptured by the seemingly endless amount of dispensers, the Hitachiin twins filled bag after bag earning amused expressions from fellow customers. Peals of laughter escaped Sonomi's lips as the twins stumbled towards the cash register, their arms overflowing with bags of candy.

Sonomi trailed happily behind them as they all paid for their candy and left the store. A cool rush of air greeted Sonomi as the three of them stepped out into the evening. After a quick exchange of words and farewells, Sonomi pulled her hood back over her head and broke away from their group.

Standing smugly not more than few yards away was a figure. A professional camera hung from its neck and a devious tale began to spin itself in its head.

* * *

Sonomi awoke the next morning to the incessant ringing of her cell phone. Grimacing, the groggy heiress pulled her arm out from under her pillow and angrily grabbed her vibrating phone. She didn't bother checking the caller ID as she flipped it open and yawned into the mouthpiece.

"It's Saturday morning, what do you want?" she demanded, unable to speak in anything more than a low mumble.

"You were careless."

Sonomi rubbed the edge of her eyes with the brunt of her palm as she sat up. She yawned again before replying, "Kyouya? What time is it? You're never up this early."

"That's unimportant," snapped a clearly annoyed Ootori. "Have you seen the latest gossip?"

Sonomi stiffened. There was something in those words which caused her to pale. "No," she said slowly.

"You and Hikaru are on the cover of everything. As far as everyone is concerned, you and Hitachiin Hikaru are an item."

"What!?" shrieked Sonomi.

"Are you decent?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you decent?" repeated Kyouya.

Sonomi glanced down at her pajamas. "Er… yeah?"

Sonomi yelped in surprise and immediately dropped her phone when Kyouya pushed open her bedroom door and strode into her room. Sonomi scrambled to twist up her unruly hair as the unsympathetic Shadow King dropped unto her bed and tossed her a magazine.

"That was creepy and mildly disturbing!" exclaimed Sonomi, glaring coldly at her Saturday morning intruder. "What were you doing outside of my bedroom? I—" but Sonomi was suddenly distracted by the glossy surface of the magazine lying between them. Cautiously, she picked it up. "What's this?"

Kyouya cleared his throat. "You and Hikaru on a date."

Sonomi stared agape at the cover of the gossip magazine. Blaring across its surface was a blown-up photo of herself in an oversized hoodie and Hikaru in one of his posh outfits. The both of them were smiling and laughing, their cheeks were flushed and they were holding up colorful pieces of candy for the other to eat.

Sonomi felt her throat grow dry. "What does the article say?" she croaked.

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "The article describes a 'sweet date' at the candy store. It goes on to describe your 'giddy laughter' and 'blushing features'… apparently, you're even wearing _his_ sweatshirt."

"But… that's a lie!" insisted Sonomi, her voice edging on despair. "We bumped into each other in the sweets shop… Kaoru was there! Does the article even mention him? And for Pete's sake, that's _my _sweatshirt!"

Kyouya gave a tired sigh. "It doesn't matter. All of Japan already knows who you are."

Sonomi's bottom lip began to tremble and her vision grew blurred. She knew _exactly _what this article spelled out—Lady Sonomi Sinclair, the heir-grabbing party girl. Finally, she was able to choke out a sob which allowed her to completely break down into hysterics.

She never remembered Kyouya edging closer to her. She never remembered him reaching out and pulling her into his arms. But the next thing she knew, she was secured in his embrace, inhaling his scent and absorbing his warmth. Moments passed and Sonomi's sobs eventually quieted into broken hiccups.

Neither of them heard the arrival of a certain blonde. "Sonomi, I—"

Tamaki froze in the doorway of his sister's bedroom. He stared quizzically at his sister and best friend were seated on Sonomi's bed, locked in each other's embrace. Within seconds, Tamaki's countenance grew from confused to flustered.

"What is the meaning of this!?" demanded Tamaki, pointing accusingly at the suspicious pair.

Sonomi pulled herself out of Kyouya's arms and glared pointedly at her brother. Her flushed cheeks were streaked with salty tears and her olive eyes were red and swollen. She sniffed quietly and wiped her remaining tears away. Kyouya sat back and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Seeing the exasperated state of his sister, Tamaki's fervent accusations lost their luster and he gawked at the both of them in complete confusion. "What's going on?"

Kyouya tossed him the magazine. "Look at this."

Tamaki's ears grew red. "_What has that devilish twin been doing with daddy's precious little girl?_"

* * *

_Rereading this chapter, I realize it's probably just as lame as my last -___- whatever... I wrote it during school. Math is too darn boring for its own good and for my sanity!!!!_

_Yep, so I admit it, this chapter is short and blah... but since your reading my Author's Note... you probably read it, anyway, and I applaud you for that!_

_Obviously, I probably own't be updating every day... but I'll try to update as often as I can! Which won't be very! I'm starting crew, next week! WOOT WOOT_

_- The Irish Baroness_

_P.S. ~ Reviews are like candy! Keep 'em coming! Please :3_


	9. Breakfast and Bruises

**Chapter Nine**

_Breakfast and Bruises_

* * *

Sonomi sat uneasy on the stiff parlor sofa. After quickly getting dressed and pulling her hair up in a loose knot, she descended the grand staircase of the Suoh mansion and made her way to one of the smaller parlors. Gathered inside the Parisian-inspired sitting room was the entire Host Club… or, at least, that's what Sonomi thought.

Blinking confusedly, Sonomi stared at Haruhi… or the female twin of him. "I'm sorry, but," she began, her olive eyes narrowing, "are you Haruhi's sister?"

She certainly did look like him. They had the same large, brown eyes and same thick, short hair. They were probably the same height and were similarly thin. The major difference the two of them probably had was that the person sitting across from her was wearing girls' clothes while Sonomi remembered Haruhi wearing the boys' school uniform.

Uneasy glances were exchanged amongst the Host Club. Looking unsure, the Haruhi look-alike opened her mouth to speak. But she was quickly interrupted by Kyouya. "No, this _is _Haruhi."

Sonomi pursed her lips in thought. Staring skeptically at Haruhi, the taller brunette approached her and continued to scrutinize her underclassman. Haruhi being a girl would explain his gentle and tactful nature… it also explain his peculiarly feminine features for a boy. Sonomi clucked her tongue.

"Whose idea was this?" she asked tiredly, glancing over at the on-looking guys.

Haruhi gently touched Sonomi's arm. "It's alright," she assured her, "You see… I broke this _ridiculously _expensive vase and I owed the Host Club a lot of money—"

"That's blackmail!" Sonomi cried in horror.

"That's business," interjected Kyouya.

Sonomi broke away from Haruhi's reach and stomped over to Kyouya who was standing coolly by one of the couches, a black portfolio tucked under his arm. Staring him squarely in the eye, Sonomi spoke, "_Why_ did you drag all of us here?"

Kyouya lifted up his portfolio for Sonomi to observe. "To discuss your romantic relationship with Hikaru," he explained casually.

Sonomi cringed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the smug Hitachiin seated on one of the parlor's loveseats. His thin lips were twisted up into a pompous smirk and his bright, hazel eyes sparkled something mischievous. Sonomi brought her attention back to Kyouya and smiled hopefully.

"We're going to do something to dispel the rumors, right?"

A subtle, almost nonexistent, smile played on Kyouya's lips. "No."

Sonomi's face fell.

"What!?" exclaimed Tamaki, leaping up from his seat beside Haruhi. He strode quickly up behind Sonomi and gripped her shoulders protectively. His troubled expression reflected his paternal nature as he pulled his sister into him as if to bar her from the Shadow King.

"I will not have my beloved sister dating one of those dreadful twins!" he declared defiantly, Sonomi struggling against his hold.

Kyouya sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Tamaki, listen," he argued, "All of Japan is already so convinced that Sonomi is dating Hikaru. If we come out saying it's something other than a romantic and genuine relationship, it could appear scandalous and affect our goal of preserving your heir title."

Sonomi stopped fighting against her brother and fell still into his arms, causing the blonde to stumble slightly. "How?" she asked, "how could it affect our cause?"

"Because," began Kyouya, flipping open his portfolio, "Our Host Club is designed for entertainment and if Hikaru were to do something scandalous, the club would be labeled with a tarnished image and so would Tamaki."

Sonomi pushed herself out of Tamaki's limp arms. "So… keeping a steady relationship with Hikaru will preserve the club's genuineness and ultimately preserve Tamaki's genuineness since he's the club's leader?"

"Exactly."

Sonomi bit her lip and glanced back over at Hikaru. Holding her uncertain gaze, the Hitachiin in question rose from his seat beside his brother and sauntered over to her. Ignoring Tamaki's outraged glare, the suave redhead snaked an arm around Sonomi's waist and pulled her into his side.

"Come on, sweetheart, you can take one for the club," he cooed.

Sonomi gave a small growl. "Kyouya," she hissed, aiming her icy glare at the indifferent Ootori, "are you sure this will work?"

"Most definitely."

Sonomi groaned inwardly before pivoting around to fully face Hikaru. She raked her teeth over her bottom lip and pursed her lips to make a sharp _'pop'_ before sighing and stiffly hooking her arms around her 'boyfriend's' neck.

"If you do _anything _out of line," she warned, gritting her teeth, "then I will honestly hurt you."

Hikaru looked amused. "Really? What could you do to me?"

Sonomi graced her new 'love-interest' with a sickly sweet smile. "Oh,_ I_ won't be hurting you," she clarified, playing with the ends of his hair and innocently batting her eyelashes, "but I'll ask a chivalrous pair to defend my dignity."

She nodded towards the small blonde and brooding giant who were seated on a couch adjacent to Haruhi. Hunny flashed Sonomi a cheery smile, causing chills to break out along Hikaru's spine. Hikaru cleared his throat nervously.

"Understood."

Sonomi chuckled happily. "Glad that's cleared up," she chirped, turning back to Kyouya, "So what happens next?"

Kyouya snapped his portfolio shut and tucked it back under his arm. "A date… a romantic and convincing date."

...-x-...

Sonomi slowly stirred her small silver spoon around the delicate coffee cup that was set in front of her. The dark contents churned as her movements grew more vigorous as the dispute in front of her grew more heated.

"Why not the movies?"

"Because that's what _commoners _do. We're talking about _British royalty _and a _fashion heir_, Haruhi."

"I got it! A night in Paris!"

"Don't you think that's a bit _too _extravagant, Tamaki?"

"Of course not! Nothing's too much for daddy's little girl!"

"Hikaru should take Sono-chan to the carnival! He can win her a pink bunny like Bun-Bun!"

Sonomi sighed. She thought it would be nice to have a small, mid-morning breakfast on the veranda. Unfortunately, she was distracted from the colorful grounds and agreeable weather by a group of boisterous boys who were arguing about _her _date. Of course, Hikaru's arm that was casually draped across the back of her chair and the smug grin on his face was _not _helping her souring mood, either.

Finally, Kyouya interrupted their dispute. "While your suggestions are all… helpful, I have a better idea."

Kaoru scowled. "Really? Let's hear it."

"The Ootori family is invited to a prestigious charity ball that will be taking place, next Saturday. We have an entire table reserved for our disposal. Of course, not all members of our family will be attending… if any, at all… so I am free to invite Sonomi and Hikaru as guests," explained Kyouya, adjusting his glasses, "This will be the perfect setting to allow Sonomi and Hikaru to reveal their relationship in an open and honest manner. It will create a very good image for the both of them."

Silence took hold of the table. Sonomi stopped incessantly stirring her lukewarm coffee as she allowed Kyouya's plan to soak in. Hikaru seemed to do likewise because he grew notably rigid and his smirk faltered slightly… but only for a moment.

"Great idea!" commended Hikaru, grinning broadly.

Sonomi groaned.

Tamaki leaned forward in his seat, his violent eyes clouded by deep thought. Kyouya spied his companion's uncertain aura and sighed. "Don't worry, Tamaki, I will be attending as well. Your sister will not be left alone with 'one of them', as you would probably say."

At this assurance, Tamaki leapt from his seat. "Then it is settled!" he declared, surprising Sonomi, causing her to unconsciously lean closer into Hikaru making the twin grin even more, "Sonomi and Hikaru will attend this charity ball!"

Sonomi flinched when Hikaru leaned closer into her. "Hear that? We're going on a date."

Unfortunately, Tamaki's paternal instincts kicked in again. Dreading the fiery look in the blonde's eyes, Hikaru stumbled out of his chair and began to sprint across the lawn. Roaring furiously at the fleeing Hitachiin, Tamaki followed suit, his fist shaking widely in the air. Sonomi sighed tiredly and leaned back in her chair to watch the spectacle.

"Hm," Kyouya muttered, "This may be more difficult than I thought."

Sonomi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"_Keep your untrusting face away from daddy's precious daughter!"_

"_What are you talking about, Tamaki?! She's your _sister!_"_

"I wasn't anticipating Tamaki to be this… protective," Kyouya admitted.

Sonomi chuckled. "You're telling me. I had a father in England… only to discover my _real _father is in Japan… and my own _brother _is more of a father than _he _is!" Sonomi cradled her forehead in her hand. "What am I supposed to do with all of these men?" she joked.

"_Your leader orders you to stop running!"_

"_Like hell!"_

Kyouya snuck a glance at the young Suoh heiress. Her curling brown locks were unbound from her loose bun, framing her round face. Her deep green eyes reflected the bright sunshine as she observed the chase of her brother and her 'boyfriend' and her pale lips were twisted up in a content grin.

"How is your father?" Kyouya asked suddenly.

Sonomi glanced up at him, surprised. "He's fine, thank you. He wrote me a letter the other day about a new, small café he found. It's a hobby of his, you know… finding different cafes scattered around London. There's quite a lot."

"He _wrote _you a letter?"

"_Dammit, Tamaki, I'm not going to seduce your sister!"_

"_What!? You were considering it!? How dare you!"_

Sonomi chuckled, sitting up in her seat and tossing a few locks of hair over her shoulder. "He's peculiar. He hates sending emails for anything other than business."

A sideways grin pulled at Kyouya's thin lips. "You're right… he is peculiar."

"Hey guys," interjected Haruhi, glancing up from the mountain of pastries Hunny and collected on his plate, "Are they okay?"

Sonomi peered over at Tamaki and Hikaru. Exhausted from the chase, the two of them were sprawled on the neatly trimmed lawn, their chests rising and falling as they struggled to catch their breath. The spectators gathered at the outdoor table laughed as Tamaki continued to mutter threats regarding 'his daughter'.

"I better make sure they're okay," Sonomi opted, rising from her seat.

Kyouya rose up to join her. "I'll come too. Who knows what the two of them did to the other."

Sonomi laughed again, her voice tickling Kyouya's ears. "I think they have done more harm to _themselves _than to each other."

Finally reaching the gasping pair, Sonomi knelt down by Hikaru. Reluctantly opening his eyes, the heaving Hitachiin peered up at the silhouette that loomed over him. "Are you… an angel?" he wheezed.

Sonomi giggled softly while she rolled her eyes. "Sure, an angel with a brother that will hurt you if you call me that again."

"You're so beautiful… it's worth it," whispered Hikaru, reaching up to touch her cheek.

Sonomi swatted his hand away, earning a disappointed pout from the redhead. "You're devious," accused Sonomi. She leaned down and gave the surprised Hitachiin a quick peck on the cheek, "But you're sweet."

"No!" howled Tamaki, as he was being guided to his feet by Kyouya, "Sonomi has fallen for the devilish twin!"

Sonomi scowled as she helped Hikaru to his feet. "Relax, Tamaki," she sighed, "I haven't fallen for _anybody_."

Tamaki grinned knowingly. "Sonomi, you're surrounded by an experienced and successful host club… you're bound to fall at some point."

Sonomi blinked in surprise. She couldn't decipher his statement as a warning… or as encouragement.

* * *

_Yes, SIR! Another chapter! -smiles proudly- And the second semester of school has BEGUN! I guess I'm not one to complain... but it's slightly over 30 DEGREES, HERE! ... Yes, I know... That's not cold compared to every where else in the world... but I live in a place where it's usually in the upper 90s all year round! This is FREEZING to me!_

_As I've mentioned, before... don't expect updates to be too frequent... but I'll do my best! Especially with my SAT and ACT in a matter of weeks... YIKES!!!_

_Thanks, _lovelydasom, _for being a great and honest reviewer! I wasn't expecting my readers to be passionate, just moderately entertained. I very much appreciate your motivation and your AMAZING review! Thanks, sweetie!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	10. Envy and Friends

**Chapter Ten**

_Envy and Friends_

* * *

Tabloids, albeit their grimy reputation, were an essential news source for the privileged students at Ouran Academy. Sonomi had expected as much as she and Tamaki stepped out of their limo in front of the pink exterior of the elite school. Almost immediately, socializing students allowed their conversations to drop to harsh whispers as the Suoh heiress strode past.

"Everyone knows," Sonomi groaned as she and Tamaki ascended the staircase leading up to the school.

Tamaki turned towards a trio of on looking girls as the pair of them gaited past. Exercising his princely charm, he smiled at the blushing girls, earning a dramatic swoon. Satisfied, the blonde turned to his sister. "Everything seems normal to me."

Sonomi rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

Upon entering the main receiving hall of the opulent academy, the early morning banter that routinely echoed against the cold marble quieted almost instantly. Sonomi felt her heart pound against her chest, fearing its rapid drumming was audible to everyone gathered underneath the vaulted ceiling of the hall.

Clusters of girls, their manicured nails digging into their hips, glared coldly at 'Hikaru's girlfriend.' Contrasting with their hostility, smirking boys studied Sonomi, impressed, as she strolled by at Tamaki's side. Their gale of stares and whispers made Sonomi's head spin—she never enjoyed being the center of attention.

Biting her lip, Sonomi pressed herself into Tamaki's side as they began to climb the pearly steps of the main staircase. Their awkward footsteps were the only sound as they waded through the heavy stares of their classmates. Suddenly, frantic footfall pierced the weighty atmosphere and attracted the attention of everyone including Sonomi and Tamaki. Appearing at the top of the stairs, a few steps above the Suoh pair, was a breathless Hikaru, his eyes wide and locked on a surprised Sonomi.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing out his uniform, Hikaru stepped towards his girlfriend. Sonomi flinched against his touch as he reached out to hook his arm around her waist. Tamaki watched, stunned, as the wily Hitachiin smiled as he escorted Sonomi up the staircase and out of the hall, leaving behind an army of envious glares.

Sonomi gave a sigh of relief as she was led into a bustling corridor, her arrival pleasantly ignored by preoccupied students. With his hand at the small of her back, Hikaru led the brunette down the hall and towards the open entrance that led out into the courtyard. Sonomi remained silent as her male companion steered her through the open doors and into the morning air.

"Thank you for saving me back there," said Sonomi, settling down on a nearby bench shaded by a towering oak.

Hikaru shrugged apathetically before taking the vacant seat beside her. "I figured there might be some trouble since those magazines were published. From now on, you shouldn't go anywhere around the school without an escort."

Sonomi glanced over at the redhead who refused to meet her scrutinizing stare. "Are you genuinely concerned about me? When I first came to Ouran, you could hardly stand me!"

"Yeah, well," Hikaru responded, running his hand through his copper locks. "You're not a _terrible_ person."

Suddenly, Hikaru's arm shot out and firmly wrapped itself around Sonomi's shoulders. The surprised girl gave a small yelp as the Hitachiin pivoted around to pull her against his chest. Sonomi blushed madly as Hikaru leaned down to press his forehead against her left temple, blocking her view of the rest of the courtyard. She was about to question his actions when she heard a small group of people hurrying past, their whispers muffled by the sharp crunching of gravel as they rushed past.

When the footsteps and whispers disappeared, Sonomi tore herself out of Hikaru's embrace. "What was that!?" she demanded, her green eyes wild with a mixture of shock and anger.

Hikaru smirked; relishing Sonomi's flustered state and flushed features. "In case you have forgotten, we're a couple. So, we need to act like one in public."

"I know plenty of people who don't tangle themselves in each other's arms while they're out in public!" argued Sonomi, clearly fuming.

Hikaru winked at her before rising from his seat. "Now where's the fun in that?"

…-x-…

"Kyouya," said Sonomi, sliding into her desk, "This is a bad idea."

Kyouya glanced over at his scowling classmate, her lips were pressed together in a thin line and her olive eyes raged with obvious frustration. Kyouya put down his pen and sighed. "Why do you think this is a bad idea?" he inquired, lacing his thin fingers together.

Still scowling, Sonomi's eyes traveled towards the back of the room. Kyouya followed her gaze to a group of girls whispering harshly by the back window—their eyes shot daggers at the Suoh heiress. Kyouya adjusted his glasses and turned back to Sonomi. She met his gaze with a mocking expression that spelled out "_See?_"

"Minor details," Kyouya said simply.

Sonomi's scowl deepened. "_Minor details!?_ I'm the enemy of _every_ female student at this academy! This is a huge problem!"

"You never very popular to begin with," Kyouya pointed out, "Being the true heir of the Suoh estate upset most of the female population. You are also constantly in the coveted company of the Ouran High School Host Club. You are envied by almost every girl at this academy. Hikaru only worsens your image."

Sonomi gaped at the Ootori in disbelief. "You are… _unbelievable_," she muttered, burying her face into her folded arms.

"I was simply being honest." She heard him say.

Sonomi lifted her head. "Have you said anything comforting to anyone? _Ever?_"

"Only if it's beneficial."

"Of course."

Suddenly, Tamaki appeared at Sonomi's desk, his expression a mixture of worry and excitement. Sighing tiredly, Sonomi rested her chin on her palm and peered up at her brother. "The plan's working!" Tamaki exclaimed, beaming.

"I'm well aware," grumbled Sonomi.

Tamaki's eager expression fell. "You don't seem thrilled."

A mirthful smile tugged at Sonomi's lips. "Oh, I'm _swell_. What's not to be _thrilled_ about? I have every girl at this academy plotting my demise, a host club as my only company, and a devious redhead entangling me in his arms whenever we're in public. It's _great_."

"Hikaru did what!?"

…-x-…

"I'm not going to stick around the host club, this afternoon," announced Sonomi.

She stood by the closed door of the Third Music Room, her school bag in one hand while her other was extended to grasp the ornate doorknob. All activity in the room ceased. Tamaki opened his mouth to protest but was quickly cut off by the Shadow King.

"Yes, you are," Kyouya informed her, closing his laptop, "This afternoon, you and Hikaru will be entertaining the ladies by elaborating on your relationship."

"What!?" exclaimed Sonomi and Hikaru in unison.

Hikaru was the first to protest, his expression mimicking his brother's troubled frown. "You're asking Kaoru and me to abandon our routine?" he demanded.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling," said Kyouya, coolly, "And it's only for today."

Sonomi's brow furrowed. "Well you can forget it, Kyouya," she said defiantly, "I have a large amount of schoolwork and no time to play further into your schemes."

"That's unwise," chided Kyouya, "It's important that you behave as Hikaru's girlfriend convincingly in order for this plan to work. Don't you want Tamaki to remain heir to the Suoh estate?"

Sonomi's mouth clamped shut. A storm of emotions raged within her conscience. She wanted more than anything, at this point, for Tamaki to remain the Suoh heir. But Kyouya's strategy was beginning to eat away at whatever shreds of dignity she had left. She was beginning to shift uncomfortably in her spot by the door as she mulled things over. The rest of the occupants of the Third Music Room held their breaths, anticipating her response.

Pursing her lips, she lifted her gaze to meet the anxious eyes of Hikaru. His orbs of hazel mirrored her own indecisiveness and reluctance. As if read her thoughts, the Hitachiin assured her doubts by giving Sonomi a slight nod. Sensing her caged states, Sonomi sighed in defeat.

"Alright," Sonomi finally said, exasperated, "I'll… stay."

An excited shout of joy erupted from Hunny who was hovering around the dessert table with Mori looming faithfully by his side. Haruhi paused from her task of organizing the tables and offered Sonomi a sympathetic smile. Tamaki's usually lurid aura was surprisingly mellow as he approached his sister and extended his hand.

"Thank you, Lady Sonomi," Tamaki said, as Sonomi surrendered her hand to his gentle grasp, "I appreciate it, greatly."

Sonomi playfully nudged her brother. "Save the prince act for when your worshippers arrive," she teased.

Kyouya cleared his throat and rose from his seat. "I asked Haruhi to set up a table especially for the two of you," he said, motioning towards a larger table adorned with blood-red roses.

Sonomi grimaced when she saw the romantic décor of their designated table. "This is entirely unnecessary," she grumbled.

Hikaru smiled as he pulled out a plush chair for Sonomi, urging her to take her place at their table. "Come, Lady Sonomi," the redhead prompted, a devious smirk playing on his lips, "We have envious girls to entertain."

"Great," his girlfriend deadpanned.

After unwillingly taking her place beside Hikaru, the doors of the Third Music Room were pried open and the room became flooded with eager young ladies of whom a majority, surprisingly, desired to be seated with the newly announced couple. Kyouya watched from afar, glancing away from his laptop every few minutes to study the flirtatious behavior exchanged between Sonomi and Hikaru.

Sonomi was doing a brilliant job masking her adversity to the situation, giggling constantly and occasionally pecking Hikaru on the cheek earning a chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahs' from their captivated audience. Hikaru often returned this expression of sweet nothing by placing gentle kisses on the girl's temple, hurling their spectators into a fit of giggles.

During his few minute break, Tamaki wandered over to Kyouya's isolated table. "She's a great actress, don't you agree, Kyouya?"

Kyouya nodded. "I feel sorry for any unfortunate man who falls for her. Her lies will be even more convincing than her truths."

"I agree," chuckled Tamaki.

"You seem rather calm about your sister dating Hikaru," observed Kyouya.

Tamaki smiled knowingly. His gaze wandered to his sister whose hand was draped over the hand of Hikaru and her face held a hear-warming, blissful expression. "I'm not worried… because I know Hikaru doesn't have Sonomi's heart."

"Humor me," said Kyouya, "Who _does_ have Sonomi's heart?" The Ootori was slightly annoyed that such major detail eluded his keen observations.

Tamaki chuckled and rose from his seat. "I'm sure she'll let all of us know when she's ready."

Oblivious to the secretive conversation exchanged between her brother and his stoic companion, Sonomi giggled again and playfully batted her eyelashes as Hikaru toyed fondly with her hair. The five girls seated at their table cooed dotingly and sighed wistfully making Sonomi's head throb. Hikaru was surprisingly sympathetic as he occasionally motioned for Haruhi to replenish Sonomi's cup with warm tea—with the intent to sustain her quickly draining patience.

"That's terribly romantic," sighed a plump redhead, her dark freckles accentuating her pinkish features. Her companions nodded in agreement.

"It is," agreed Hikaru, squeezing Sonomi's hand. "But at first, my darling refused me."

"No!" gasped their audience.

Sonomi smiled stiffly, patting her boyfriend's hand. "Yes, when I first met Hikaru, he was too narcissistic, in my opinion."

Hikaru's pleasant smile wavered. "Well, you, _my dear_, were so prude, it took me awhile to gather up enough courage to ask you out."

"You, _sweetie_," rebuked Sonomi, "Were so aggravating, at the time, I felt compelled to refuse."

"You, _love_, were unbelievably cold-hearted."

"You, _honey_, were incredibly obnoxious."

Hikaru scowled. "_Pumpkin_, you—"

Kyouya clamped a hand over the twin's mouth, catching the entire table off-guard. "This concludes this afternoon's club meeting," announced the intruding Ootori.

"It's been refreshing sitting with such a committed couple," remarked the giddy redhead, rising from her seat.

Her smiling companions nodded, once again, in agreement as the five of them bowed and turned to make their way out of the Third Music Room. Joining them were that afternoon's attendees filed out of the room, leaving the Host Club relieved and exhausted. Sonomi, once the last girl slipped through the door, stood from her seat and turned towards Kyouya.

"Now that I've endured my hell for the day, I'd like to go home, now," she said.

Tamaki bounded towards his sister and slipped an arm around her shoulders. Sonomi sighed, accustomed to her brother's acts of endearment. "You were marvelous, today," he assured her.

"Tamaki-sempai," said Haruhi from her seat on one of the couches, "You're surprisingly tolerant about Hikaru playing your sister's boyfriend."

"He is because he knows we're just playing, right, Tamaki?" prompted Sonomi, squeezing her brother's arm. Tamaki nodded eagerly. "If anything good has come out of this," continued Sonomi, "Hikaru and I are now friends."

Hikaru smirked and stepped towards the brunette. Sonomi peered up at him expectantly. His smile softening, Hikaru reached out and gripped her shoulder. "Yes," he agreed. "We can consider ourselves friends."

* * *

_Actually, I had to cut this chapter short. Usually, I aim for about 2,000 words so when I hit a good number over that, I felt this was the perfect place to stop. The good news is, I already have a good headway on the next chapter so I should be able to publish that in no time!_

_I'm so excited for tomorrow morning! You know why? IT'S GOING TO SNOW IN FLORIDA!!!!!!!! DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY???? Granted, there's going to be 'snow' early, early morning... ew... and it's probably going to melt before it even touches the ground... but ySTILL, it's just the concept that IT WILL SNOW IN FLORIDA!!! ( If You haven't caught the hint, already, I live in Florida... but I _highly _doubt you'll be able to pinpoint my exact location so I'm not worried... besides, no one crazy goes on this website, right? We're all sane ;))_

_Anyway... that's pretty much it... _

_I hope everyone had a nice Winter Break and I hope everyone's been starting the year 2010 on the right foot! :)_

_Thanks, and please, please review!_

_Love ya!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	11. Dresses and Dates

**Chapter Eleven**

_Dresses and Dates_

* * *

"You can't go out to an important socialite gathering in that!" Kaoru protested. His brother nodded vigorously in agreement.

Sonomi sighed and turned back to her enormous mirror built into the back of her lengthy walk-in closet. The Host Club was gathered in her bedroom as she exhibited a dress she had chosen for her public date with Hikaru.

It was an old gown she found in her closet amongst other articles of clothing assembled by her mother. It was a deep, mossy green that just barely reached the carpeting of her floor. Its fabric was stiff and rough and awkwardly hugged her slim figure. It was a halter dress that tied behind her neck and refused to offer any sort of glimpse of her cleavage.

"It looks like a prom dress gone wrong," commented Hikaru, sharing his brother's horrified expression.

Sonomi bristled at their frank comments. "Well, I'm sorry! It's the only gown I have from England!"

Both twins exchanged knowing glances before rising from their seat on Sonomi's bed. "Which is exactly why," they said in unison, earning a suspicious scowl from Sonomi, "We brought some of our mother's dresses for you to try."

On queue, an army of servants poured into Sonomi's bedroom with racks of extravagant dresses. The rest of the Host Club watched, impressed, as the last of dresses was rolled into the room. After a swift bow, the invading servants quickly exited the room, leaving Sonomi to openly gape at their deliveries.

"You expect me to try on all of these dresses?!" Sonomi wailed counting at least twelve racks loaded with elegant gowns.

Kaoru hummed in thought. "No, that seems impractical."

"Why doesn't everyone pick a dress for Sonomi to try on?" Kyouya suggested rationally.

Hunny leapt from Sonomi's window seat and skipped towards the racks. Mori loyally followed the excited blonde as he began pulling and tugging at the dresses. "Yay! We get to play dress-up with Sono-chan!" he chirped, pulling out a dress to show his cousin.

Sonomi watched with mild dread as Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and even Kyouya crowded around the gowns and began searching for their favorite. She cringed with Tamaki pulled out an incredibly atrocious fuchsia gown. When Haruhi shoved the dress back on the rack, Sonomi sighed in relief. Several minutes later, Hunny skipped up to Sonomi, Mori looming over him holding two dresses.

"I really like this dress, Sono-chan," he said, tugging at the pink gown draped over Mori's arm.

Hikaru and Kaoru returned to their previous seats on Sonomi's bed, each holding a gown in their arms. "Go ahead, try it on," they urged.

Sonomi looked unsurely at the dress as everyone returned to their previous seats. Unfortunately, Hunny's smile was too precious to resist. Sighing in defeat, she grabbed the dress off Mori's arm and disappeared into the depths of her closet.

Wiggling out of her green atrocity, Sonomi stepped out of her dress and held up the pink gown Hunny chose for her. It was a strapless gown with a tight-fitting bodice that ended just below the hips before bursting out into a billowing skirt. It was adorned with lace and bows and Sonomi thought it was more appropriate for a fairytale princess than respectable, British royalty.

Pursing her lips in concentration, Sonomi stepped into the dress and proceeded to slide it up past her calves, thighs, hips, and waist. Once she pulled on the dress, she zipped up the suffocating bodice via the tiny zipper on the side. The young brunette felt like she just immersed herself in a cake as she studied herself in the mirror. Chills broke out across her arms. The dress was horrible… and she'd have to tell Hunny.

Once Sonomi stepped out of her closet, Hunny leapt from his seat. "Sono-chan!" he exclaimed, "You look like a real princess!"

The rest of the Host Club appeared less thrilled. Kyouya was the only one who voiced his adversity. "No, I don't think so. Sorry, Hunny-sempai, but Sonomi isn't looking for a prince."

Hunny shrugged. "Okay… Sono-chan, try on Takashi's dress!"

"Okay," agreed Sonomi, retrieving the bundle of black satin that was draped over Mori's arm.

Eager to rid herself of the mass of pink, Sonomi quickly disappeared back into her closet. It soon became a pattern—Sonomi would try on a dress, on one would agree on it, she would be handed a new dress, and she would disappear back into her closet.

Mori's dress was too modest, Kaoru's dress was too tight, Hikaru's dress was too revealing, Haruhi's dress was too plain, and Tamaki's dress was too flamboyant. Finally, Kyouya's dress was left. Reluctantly taking his dress, Sonomi marched into her closet and, once more, shut the double doors.

"Wow," breathed Sonomi, admiring herself in her mirror.

Kyouya had chosen a deep plum gown made out of delicate silk. It was an off-the-shoulder dress that curved around her figure and trailed slightly past her feet. It was simple and elegant, perfectly accompanying her pale skin and chestnut hair. Sonomi felt—dare she say—sexy.

"How does it look?" Tamaki inquired enthusiastically, his voice muffled by Sonomi's closet doors.

Sonomi bit her lip before answering. She dreaded the thought of granting Kyouya the satisfaction of choosing the dress he picked… "Um…" she responded, hesitating, "It's… um…"

Hanging her head in defeat, Sonomi grasped the brass handles of her closet doors and gently pushed them open. She refused to make eye contact with anybody as she stepped fully into her bedroom. A chorus of gasps erupted from her audience as they absorbed the sight of Sonomi in the perfect gown.

"Well, Kyouya-sempai," Hikaru said, indignantly, "I didn't know you had such an eye for evening gowns."

Kyouya's shoulders shrugged with indifference. "It's not such a big deal. My sister is always asking for my opinion."

The Ootori's dark eyes never left Sonomi as he rose from his seat beside Tamaki and sauntered up to the brunette. She froze when his hands rested themselves on her bare shoulders and he gently turned her around to face her mirror.

"I propose," he said, his hands traveling to her neck causing Sonomi to shiver, "That we pin up your hair for the evening to expose your neck."

Chills broke out along Sonomi's arms and her heart began beating at an alarming rate as Kyouya's able fingers gathered Sonomi's soft curls and held them up at the back of her skull, exposing her long, slender neck.

Sonomi's breath hitched as he eyes met Kyouya's calculating gaze in the mirror. Somewhere in the distance, Sonomi could hear Tamaki, but his voice was muddled. The only thing that wasn't blurred was her and Kyouya's reflection in her closet mirror. Holding her gaze, Kyouya's fingers untangled themselves from her hair and slid down from just below her jaw, down her neck, and down to her shoulders.

Sonomi was shaken from her daze when Hikaru appeared beside her and Kyouya's feather-like touch had disappeared. "I agree with Kaoru," he was saying to Tamaki, "You don't want her to wear too much jewelry—the simpler, the better."

Sonomi cleared her throat. "So we're decided? I'm wearing this dress?"

Hikaru smiled and leaned down to playfully peck her flushed cheek. "Yes, you'll be wearing this dress. You look amazing."

"Yes," agreed Kyouya, his hand discreetly placed at the small of her back, "You look beautiful."

Sonomi smiled coyly, intriguing the unexpectedly perceptive eye of her younger brother.

* * *

On the night of the event, mere minutes before Hikaru would arrive to call on her, Sonomi studied herself one last time in her closet mirror.

Just as Kyouya proposed, Sonomi had her hair done so her gentle curls were bundled loosely at the back of her skull; a stray curl eluded confinement and sensually framed her roundish face. Hanging her earlobes was a pair of diamond chandelier earrings, but her neck remained diamond-free (at Kaoru's suggestion).

There was a great debate about her make-up. In the end, after the avid dispute between Tamaki and the twins, it was decided that Sonomi's eyes would be accentuated by charcoal eye make-up, her cheeks were brushed with a rosy blush, and her lips were painted a deep red that complimented the dark hue of her gown.

"You look beautiful."

Sonomi spun around. Tamaki was standing in the doorway of her bedroom; his violet eyes were studying his sister appraisingly as she made his way over to him. "Does father approve?" she asked, teasingly.

Tamaki kissed his sister's forehead affectionately. "I approve."

Their sibling moment was interrupted when a smiling servant appeared at Tamaki's elbow. Despite her short and stout nature, she was surprisingly sprightly. "Lady Sonomi, your father wishes to see you in the study."

Tamaki and Sonomi exchanged hesitant glances. "Alright," she addressed the plump woman, "I'll go see him."

The servant curtsied before skittering off. Sonomi sighed and gave her brother a quick hug before starting to make her way to the mansion's main study. Her silky gown seemed to float as she strode confidently, her designer heels clacking sharply on the marble floor.

Finally, Sonomi approached the study's intimidating double oak doors. Taking a deep breath, she grasped the doors' handles and pushed them open. Sonomi's heart pounded against her chest as she caught sight of her father seated at the wide desk pushed up against a wall of towering windows. At the sound of his daughter's arrival, Yuzuru glanced up.

"Ah, Sonomi," he acknowledged, "Come here, I'd like to have a word with you."

Exhaling slowly. Sonomi forced herself to close the distance between her and her father. "You wished to see me?" Sonomi desperately hoped her voice didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

Yuzuru smiled, impressed. "You look stunning. I'm more than pleased to hear that you will be attending the ball with that young Ootori."

"Oh, um, no," she corrected him, "I'm going with Hitachiin Hikaru."

"_Hitachiin_?"

Sonomi nodded. "Yes."

Yuzuru's brow furrowed. "The son of the designer?"

Sonomi could hear the disapproval in his voice. Disapproval was good. Disapproval made Tamaki look better. "Yes, the very same."

Yuzuru leaned forward, propping his elbows on his desk and lacing his fingers together. Obvious displeasure was written across his face as he mulled things over. "But Kyouya is also attending, is he not?" he inquired, suddenly.

"Yes," Sonomi replied slowly.

Yuzuru's face brightened. "Then, not all is lost!" he exclaimed, "I'd much rather you be in the company of a respectable Ootori than a play boy Hitachiin."

"Well, you see," began Sonomi, "Hikaru is my _boyfriend_. This is a _date_."

Yuzuru's normally scrutinizing expression drew a blank as he registered the term 'boyfriend'. Sonomi anxiously waited for any sort of response from her father. Eventually, Yuzuru snapped off his stupor. He sighed and leaned back in his seat just as the clamor of the doorbell resounded through the mansion.

Sonomi stepped backwards slowly. "That's him," she informed her father, "I should be going."

"Yes, yes, of course. Go ahead," her father urged, "Have fun."

Sonomi nodded unsurely. "I will… thank you."

Bowing hurriedly, Sonomi wished her father a good night and quickly strode out of the study. She slowed her pace once she reached the end of the corridor. Her dress floated elegantly around her legs as she gaited gracefully to the top of the main staircase. Feeling smug, Sonomi paused before descending the steps.

Standing amidst the Victorian décor of the mansion's atrium was Hikaru and Kyouya. They both looked handsome in ebony black suits. Hikaru wore a vest beneath his jacket with a thin, red tie tucked inside. Kyouya was dressed simpler with now vest a classic black tie. Both expressions reflected shock and stupor (Hikaru's expression more blatant than Kyouya's) when Sonomi appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Good evening," Sonomi addressed the both of them as she slowly began making her way down the steps.

Hikaru's gawking mouth closed itself into an appraising smile as Sonomi slowly approached them. "You look amazing."

Kyouya absentmindedly adjusted his glasses. "Yes, no doubt the two of you will be the talk of the ball."

The way Kyouya said 'the two of you' made Sonomi's grin falter slightly as she accepted her shawl offered to her by a nearby servant. But she brushed it off when Hikaru offered her his arm. After retrieving her clutch, Sonomi and her two escorts made their way out of the Suoh mansion and towards the waiting limo.

Before sliding into the leather interior of the limousine, Sonomi glanced up at the mansion. A figure was standing by the window of the mansion's primary parlor. Sonomi could instantly discern Tamaki's silhouette as she stepped into the limo.

She smiled to herself as the limo door shut and the vehicle ambled down the drive. Tamaki remained by the window and continued to wave until the limousine disappeared from sight. In another part of the house, a taller shadow peered out of the study window, watching his eldest daughter drive away.

* * *

_Almost to the big event! Left ya hanging, didn't I? Yeah... I'm mean... :P_

_But seriously, I love my readers! I just cut this chapter short because I like my 2000 word limit. It's consistent and it keeps me on track. But don't worry, it won't take me long to submit the next chapter :) _

_Oh, by the way, it TOTALLY snowed in Florida!!!! I saw it!!! Granted, it was at 6:30 in the morning... it only snowed for about thirty minutes... and the snowflakes melted as soon as it touched the ground... but it snowed and I was happy :3 Yay._

_Please review!!! I've been great reviews lately. Thank you, _PurpleSkye_ :)_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	12. Wine and Kisses

**Chapter Twelve**

_Wine and Kisses_

* * *

Sonomi and Hikaru yawned audibly, causing Kyouya to abruptly stop his speech. "Is there a problem?" he inquired.

"Kyouya, I know you mean well," Sonomi said, "But your lecture is something I've heard time and time again. You're preaching to the choir."

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "This isn't my first attendance to an important charity ball, you know. You don't have to describe to Sonomi and me what it will be like."

Kyouya briefly hesitated before clicking his laptop shut. "Alright, since you both seem so confident," he said, "I'll stop."

Sonomi nodded absentmindedly before turning to glance out the limo window. She leaned comfortably against Hikaru whose hand was draped around her seat; his fingers twirling themselves around her stray curl as the vehicle progressed towards the hotel.

Kyouya sat across from the pair, his idle laptop lying closed on his lap. The three of them were reduced to a shared silence as the limo ambled along the congested city streets. Sonomi was surprisingly anxious—this was her first major event overseas that she would be attending with neither of her parents and her concentrated scowl made it painfully obvious.

"You need to relax."

Sonomi turned towards the Ootori. "What?"

"You're tense," observed Kyouya, "You need to relax."

Sonomi wiggled out of Hikaru's grasp as the limousine rolled to a stop outside a well-lit hotel. "I know," she said, sighing, "I'm just a little nervous."

Kyouya leaned over to bring his face closer to hers. "You'll be fine."

Sonomi nodded and took a deep breath. Suddenly, the limousine door was pried open, blinding Sonomi with a storm of flashing lights as photographers and reporters battled to get the coveted shot of Lady Sonomi and her celebrity boyfriend. The mob of people gathered outside the hotel shouting Sonomi's name as she and Hikaru stepped out of the limo.

Regaining her composure, Sonomi slipped her arm Hikaru's crooked elbow and smiled warmly as numerous flashing cameras captured her photo. Hikaru remained by her side, their arms locked together, as they slowly made their way to the doors of the lavish hotel. Kyouya trailed behind them and expertly dodged the crazed attention of the thronging mob, his careful gaze scanning the faces of the crowd surrounding the star couple.

Finally, the three of them reached the open doors of the hotel and they slipped inside. Sonomi gave a sigh of relief, grateful to be out of the crowd of boisterous photographers. Hikaru squeezed her hand in encouragement as they continued their trek to the hotel's opulent ballroom.

The hotel was a Parisian style hotel with massive chandeliers, colorful wall frescoes, and intricate molding and finishes. Hundred year old paintings were firmly nailed to the wall and plush velvet furniture was scattered around the lobby. Sonomi stepped lightly along the posh rug that ran down the corridor leading to the ballroom, with Kyouya at her left and Hikaru at her right.

Several ball attendees were chatting in the quiet of the lobby and the corridor, pausing only to survey the young trio who attracted a mob of attention outside. Their whispers and condescending stares were much more discreet than the ones at Ouran and were much more piercing. But Sonomi never faltered. Kyouya was mildly impressed with the young girl's resilience as they approached the doors of the ballroom.

"Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru, and Lady Sonomi Sinclair," announced the tuxedo-clad man at the door.

Curious eyes traveled to the entrance of the ballroom, intrigued by the arrival of the hottest rumored teenage couple in Japan. Kyouya broke away from the couple and immediately melted into the background, leaving Hikaru and Sonomi to stand fully in the center of attention.

The famous pair waded through the prestigious crowd. Occasionally, Hikaru would nod or shake hands with people while the two of them reached their table. Kyouya was nowhere to be seen and Sonomi felt mildly dejected by his absence.

"Hikaru-kun!" cooed a feminine voice.

The two of them spun around to face a stunningly beautiful woman. Her deep red dress was fashionably scandalous with a plunging neckline and a slit in her dress that reached her mid-thigh. A delicate strand of pearls was hanging from her thin, pale neck, and her auburn-dyed hair was twisted back into a delicate knot at the base of her neck. Her black eyes sparkled humorously as Hikaru accepted her extended hand.

"Misaki-san," greeted Hikaru, bringing the woman's knuckles up to his lips, "It's a pleasure to see you, here."

Misaki chuckled. "Such a charmer, as usual," she commended him, turning to Sonomi, "But you _must _introduce me to your lovely date!"

Sonomi blushed at the older woman's comment. Hikaru grinned and slid his arm around Sonomi's waist, pulling her closer. "This is my date, Lady Sonomi Sinclair," Hikaru informed her, "Sonomi, this is one of my mother's star models, Ito Misaki."

Sonomi nodded slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ito-san."

Misaki's melodious laughter tickled Sonomi's ears. "Please," she insisted, as Sonomi straightened, "Call me 'Misaki'. 'Ito-san' makes me feel so _old._"

"Alright, Misaki-san."

Misaki grinned. "Thank you. Oh, I must return to my date. He's always in an awful state when I'm not with him." Misaki giggled. "You two have fun!"

Sonomi watched, amused, as the jovial woman slipped through the crowd and into the arms of a miraculously handsome man. _Beautiful attract beautiful people_, she thought, watching Misaki peck her date on his cheek.

"He's new," Hikaru remarked, "Last I heard, she was dating the photographer. I guess she's moved unto the publicist."

Sonomi glanced up at Hikaru, horrified. "Misaki-san… she's…"

Hikaru smiled. "No, no… she's nothing like what you think she is. She's just horribly immature. Her modeling career began when she was twelve. I don't think she's ever quite grown-up even though she's now twenty-nine. She's always hopping from one boy to the next. It's never for money or publicity. She has enough of that."

Sonomi smiled, relieved. "That's good. She seems like a very nice woman."

"She is. Kaoru and I have known her all our lives."

Sonomi peered up at her date, curiously. His mischievous façade had softened, revealing a pensive side of the wry Hitachiin Hikaru. Hikaru met her gaze and his previous composure returned, hiding his contemplative state.

"What?"

Sonomi giggled, turning towards the dance floor where several couples were swaying to the live orchestra. "Nothing."

"Would you like to dance?"

Sonomi smiled. "I would love to."

Carefully taking her hand, Hikaru led his date towards the dance floor. Taking her hand in one of his, he placed his other hand expertly on her hip. Sonomi smiled coyly as she rested her hand delicately on his shoulder. Immediately, the two of them were swept into the crowd as they all waltzed around the floor in tempo with the orchestra.

People and decorations blurred in Sonomi's vision as she and Hikaru stepped across the floor, their bodies moving in unison with the melody of the song. If onlookers were to study the pair, they would believe the two teenagers were 'lost in each others eyes'. But this was not the case. There was mutual feeling of friendship shared between Sonomi and Hikaru which the two of them gladly accepted.

Suddenly, Sonomi spied Misaki standing nearby and caught her eye. She waved Sonomi over. The young girl giggled and looked up at Hikaru. "I think Misaki-san would like a few words with me."

Hikaru nodded. "Go ahead. I see some family friends I should greet."

Parting ways, the pair attended to their social obligations. It was only by the growing urge to waltz did Sonomi break away from the model's company and find Hikaru. She found him talking to an older couple. After politely cutting in, she implored the couple for her date's attention. They all laughed and urged Hikaru to give into his girlfriend's whims.

So, at Sonomi's insistence, they returned to the dance floor. Sonomi giggled constantly, surprising Hikaru as he spun her around, her dress floating across the floor. A pink tinge stained her cheeks and her green eyes held a gaiety the Hitachiin had not seen before.

Eventually, the music stopped, signaling the beginning of dinner. Bowing to his partner, Hikaru quickly led Sonomi off the dance floor and towards their table where Kyouya was waiting for them. Sonomi gladly took the seat beside the Ootori and took a quick sip of her (third) glass of wine.

"Where did you disappear to?" Sonomi asked Kyouya.

"Nothing for you to worry about," the Ootori replied smoothly.

Sonomi pouted playfully, the alcohol beginning to affect her actions. "Aw, I was hoping to dance with you."

Hikaru's brow furrowed. "Sonomi? How much wine have you been drinking?"

Sonomi batted her eyelashes innocently. "Not a lot. While you were talking with some people, a while ago, I was talking with Misaki-san."

Kyouya quirked an eyebrow. " 'Misaki-san'? As in _Ito _Misaki? The model?"

Hikaru groaned, massaging his temple. "The very same."

Sonomi turned towards Kyouya, then to Hikaru, then back to Kyouya. "What's the problem?" she chirped.

"She likes to drink… _a lot_," Hikaru responded, "I should have warned you."

Sonomi rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm not drunk. I'm _fine_. And hungry."

Right on queue, waiters flooded into the ballroom arms with silver trays and platters. They gracefully wove through the tables and elegantly placed plates in front of each the guests. While everyone was being served, a splendidly dressed woman ascended the stage at the front of the ballroom.

Everyone watched the woman as they ate. She was a representative of the charity that was being benefited by the ball. It was a special charity designed to provide money to find research for blood diseases. Sonomi watched, touched, as the woman stressed the importance of finding research for cures and treatments.

Kyouya and Hikaru observed Sonomi, nervously, as she casually sipped her wine. Finally, Kyouya signaled for a nearby waiter and ordered water. Sonomi protested when Kyouya deprived of her glass of blood-red wine and replaced with a crystal glass of ice water.

Leaning towards the brooding girl, Kyouya whispered into her ear. "Trust me."

At that point, Sonomi's mind was muddled. She turned sharply towards the Ootori, their lips brushing for a moment. "Dance with me," she demanded.

Kyouya's eyebrows drew together. "You're intoxicated."

"You're _intoxicating_," whispered Sonomi.

It was a good thing there was a movie being displayed on the large projection screen over the stage because the lights were snuffed and Sonomi was kissing a man that wasn't her date. The Ootori's lips were softer than what Sonomi expected as she slowly kissed him, his lips moving along with hers.

Kyouya lingered on the kiss before he harshly pulled away. "No," he hoarsely whispered.

Sonomi's chest heaved as her breath came out in heavy pants. "Why?" she breathed.

"You're drunk," Kyouya said brusquely, handing her the glass of water, "You don't know what you're doing."

"I don't believe that."

Kyouya didn't respond. The movie on the screen had ended and the ballroom erupted into applause. Slowly, the room was illuminated by the overhanging chandeliers. The guests had finished their meals and deserts, allowing some more time for mingling and dancing. Sonomi desired the latter.

Ignorant about the kiss, Hikaru observed Sonomi's flushed cheeks. "Are you alright, Sonomi?"

Sonomi was about to respond, when Kyouya cut it. "No, she's not. We need to leave."

Hikaru sensed the urgency in his tone and nodded. "Alright, I'll call the car."

Kyouya hesitated, anxious about being left alone with Sonomi. But he nodded. "Okay, I'll take Sonomi out into the corridor. She needs space."

Hikaru stood from his seat and quickly left the table. Kyouya slowly rose from his seat, as well, and stood behind Sonomi. "Let's go," he urged, "Hikaru's getting a car. We're going to wait for him."

Sonomi stood from her seat. "Okay."

Kyouya hooked a strong arm around Sonomi's waist and being leading her out of the ballroom. He paused every once in a while, bidding a goodnight to various exalted members of society. Sonomi leaned into his side, heavily influenced by a stupor made of alcohol and exhaustion.

"Why didn't you dance with me?" Sonomi asked Kyouya once the two of them were alone in the hallway.

Kyouya sighed. "I told you. You're intoxicated."

"But what if I wasn't drunk?"

Kyouya stared at the young heiress. She was leaning against the wall of the corridor with him standing protectively over her, in case she toppled over in her foggy state. Finally, he slowly exhaled.

"Yes," he responded, quietly.

Sonomi pursued the subject. "If I wasn't with Hikaru, would have been my date to the ball?"

"Yes."

Sonomi's heart pounded against her chest. "And if I asked, would you kiss me?"

Kyouya remained silent. "Yes," he breathed.

That was all Sonomi needed. Leaning forward, she captured the Ootori's lips. He was unsure at first, his lips hardly moving as she deepened the kiss. Eventually, he relaxed and he pressed further against Sonomi, his mouth moving along with hers. To Sonomi's despair, he backed off.

"No, no, don't stop on my account," jeered a familiar voice.

Startled, Kyouya stepped back away from Sonomi at the sight of Hikaru standing a few yards away from them, an amused smirk plastered on his face. "Wait till Tamaki hears about this."

"Hikaru…" began Sonomi.

Hikaru lifted a hand, cutting her off. "No, don't worry about it. This was all an act, anyway. I'm glad you and the Shadow King are together."

"We're not."

Sonomi and Hikaru turned towards Kyouya. "What?" said Hikaru.

"We're _not _together," clarified Kyouya, adjusting his glasses, "It would ruin everything."

Hikaru's smile fell. "Damn, Kyouya-sempai, that's cold."

Sonomi's eyes settled on the floor, shielding the hurt in her eyes. "No, he's right," she sighed, "It would severely hurt Tamaki's chances at reclaiming his title. Besides, I'm drunk. This was a mistake."

The way Sonomi made that comment in such a level tone made Kyouya seriously doubt she was as drunk as she said she was, and was surprisingly let down by the bluntness of her remark. But Kyouya ignored his emotions, and motioned for Hikaru to help Sonomi towards the car.

Hikaru glared at the Ootori icily. He was in love with Sonomi. Sonomi was in love with him. But their stupid pride and ambitions prevented them from giving into their emotions. Hikaru sighed. They were perfect for each other… they just didn't know it.

* * *

_BUH, BUH, BUH!_

_AHA! The coveted "BALL CHAPTER"... are people satisfied, now? I mean, come ON! Kyouya and Sonomi KISSED! But Hikaru's cool with it... why? Well, because, Sonomi is just a friend. Seriously. Did anyone think there would a love triangle? No, no... that's too cliche... I have a far better plot in store... it's SO good, that I may have to cut this story in HALF and write a SEQUEL! I have some plans for Lady Sonomi Sinclair..._

_But I'm getting ahead of myself :3_

_Warm weather has returned to Florida after the great 'Florida Freeze' it's been called... clever -__-_

_I don't know when I'll be updating the next chapter... I'm taking two SAT Subject Tests, next weekend, and I've entered an art contest and a Shakespeare monologue contest... ALL HAPPENING IN THE NEXT FEW WEEKS. I'm going to be dreadfully busy. But I"ll update as soon as I can!_

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	13. Hangovers and Confessions

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Hangovers and Confessions_

* * *

Sonomi woke up the next morning (or was it the afternoon?) with a throbbing headache and a sickening sense of remorse in the pit of her stomach. The heavy curtains that were usually tied back by velvet cords were tightly drawn across her windows, sealing Sonomi in inky darkness.

Willing herself to move, Sonomi slowly turned her head towards her bedside clock. The numbers 3:19 glowed eerily in the darkness. Whether it was before or after midnight, Sonomi couldn't be certain nor did she honestly care. She was too preoccupied by the murky images that swam through her mind and the drumming headache that accompanied them.

She could recall Kyouya, Hikaru, and herself at a fancy event. She could recall a friend of Hikaru… a model… but not her name. Sonomi could also recall wine. And lots of it. Oh, and there was also a kiss… a kiss with…

Another, more strangled groan escaped Sonomi as Kyouya's sharp features broke through her hazy memory. She struggled to flip herself over so she could bury herself in her pillow in a sad attempt to dispel the memories. Perhaps she didn't drink _enough._

Suddenly, a thin line of light invaded Sonomi's sea of darkness. Tilting her head slightly, her tired eyes focused on a shadow peering into her room from the corridor. Sonomi mumbled something incoherent to let the mysterious person know she was aware of their presence.

"Oh good, you're awake," whispered Tamaki.

A series of colorful profanities surfaced in Sonomi's befuddled mind. Tamaki was not the sort of person to encounter when you had a nasty hangover.

Cautiously, Tamaki slid into his sister's bedroom, tray in hand. "I have some water and medication for you," he said in a hushed tone. "The maid was going to bring this to you, but I volunteered to do it."

Tamaki was surprisingly quiet as he settled himself on the side of Sonomi's bed. Whimpering slightly, Sonomi struggled to sit up so she could reach for the objects on the tray. After swallowing some rather large pills and quickly finishing off the glass of water, Sonomi dared to ask the question that had been bothering her since she woke up.

"Is it morning or afternoon?" she asked hoarsely.

Tamaki chuckled lowly. "Afternoon. Do you honestly think a prince would be awake before sunrise?"

Sonomi shrugged lamely. "When it comes to you, I don't know what to think anymore."

"Well," whispered Tamaki, "I think you should get some more rest. When you're feeling better, we need to talk."

It was the sense of urgency in her brother's tone that caught Sonomi off guard. But since she was still recovering from a nasty hangover, she nodded and fell back onto the pillows. She would face Tamaki when her head stopped pounding and her stomach stopped churning.

...-x-...

The second time Sonomi peered out at her digital clock, it was 6:45. Instead of a drum pounding away in her head, she felt as if it was filled with cotton and her stomach had stopped churning and felt strangely empty.

Sliding her feet off the edge of her bed, Sonomi trudged towards her windows and slowly peeled apart the curtains. She was greeted by the sun settling itself behind the horizon, lighting the sky on fire with mellow hues of orange and pink. Sonomi studied the sight for a moment as she carefully gathered together her thoughts and memories.

When Kyouya's face reappeared, she fought to rebury her memories. She really didn't want to think too much about him, now. Walking towards her closet, she plucked her favorite robe off its hanger and shrugged it on. After stepping into her slippers, she tied her unruly hair up in a loose knot, and slowly opened her bedroom door.

The lights in the corridor were dimmed so Sonomi's heightened senses wouldn't be seared by the normally brighter lights. Remembering her short conversation with Tamaki, she made her way towards his bedroom.

Once she reached her destination, she gently rapped on the door, unconsciously holding her breath. Something in her gut told her this wasn't a lighthearted summoning. A few moments later, the door slowly opened to reveal a messy haired Tamaki dressed in a worn pair of jeans and limited edition Adidas sweatshirt.

A soft smile graced his features when he saw his sister standing before him. "Ah, so you've returned from the dead, have you?" he joked.

Sonomi frowned. "Is that anyway to talk to your older sister?"

Tamaki stepped aside, allowing his miffed sister to shuffle into his bedroom. Smiling, he motioned for her to take a seat on his bed while he pulled over a chair by his desk. "Sorry, I just didn't know you were so prone to hangovers."

"Pardon me," snapped Sonomi, "but British royalty isn't brought up to be champion drinkers."

"I'm only teasing," reminded Tamaki, patting his sister's hand.

Sonomi's face softened as she recalled her brother's urgent tone earlier. "What… what did you want to speak with me about?"

Tamaki's cheery smile instantly morphed into a pitiful one as he gripped his sister's hand. "You love him, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sonomi.

"One of those shady twins told me."

Sonomi didn't know why, but she started to cry. She was frustrated, angry, stressed, and happy all at the same time. She had kissed Kyouya. She was clearly intoxicated and she kissed him. But she didn't regret a bit of it. Tamaki's grip on his sister's hand tightened when she began to sob softly.

"I'm glad it wasn't Hikaru," Tamaki laughed, "I would have sent Hunny after him."

"No, no, no," Sonomi hiccupped, her green eyes locking with Tamaki's, "Don't you understand? This ruins everything. How can I continue to pretend to be with Hikaru when I want to be with Kyouya?"

Tamaki reached out to wipe away some stray tears. "We'll just change things! Daddy would much rather you be with mommy."

Sonomi laughed weakly. "Stop calling him that! That freaks me out."

"Kyouya loves you."

Sonomi grew still. That statement, however innocent it may have seemed, ignited a hurricane of emotions to rush through Sonomi. She really didn't know how to respond to that… or even believe it.

"I can't," Sonomi whispered.

Tamaki frowned. "But… Kyouya. He needs you. I would know. I'm his best friend."

"There's too much at stake," Sonomi said gravely. "Your entire heritance is at stake. My title is at stake."

"Is that all that matters to you? Your title?"

Sonomi pursed her lips. "I'm not sure anymore."

* * *

The following day was a Monday, which insinuates that it was also a school day. Because it was, and Sonomi was dreading it. Tugging nervously at her sleeves, Sonomi followed Tamaki through the school, ignoring everyone, until they reached the daunting doors of their homeroom.

Tamaki had returned to being his dimwitted self as he blabbered on and on about things that Sonomi really couldn't care less about. Usually, that would annoy her. But she was truly beginning to adore her little brother. After making some remark about some new food he wanted to introduce to the Host Club, he pushed open the doors and ushered Sonomi inside.

Sonomi bit her lip. She knew Kyouya would be there. He was always the first one. Regardless of his loathing for mornings, he always came to school early to check things at the Host Club. He never took any chances with profits.

"What!" cried Tamaki, noticing Kyouya's empty desk. "He's not here!"

All eyes fell on the blonde as he began frantically hopping around his friend's desk, muttering things about "abduction" and "grave illness". Sonomi felt surprisingly disappointed. A part of her wanted to avoid him altogether, but another part of her wanted to know the truth about that kiss.

"Tamaki," Sonomi said, finally finding her voice after a morning of worrisome silence, "Stop annoying the other students. I'm sure Kyouya is fine."

Tamaki sniffled slightly. "But… what about the Host Club?"

"Just cancel it for today," she suggested, sliding into her desk.

A light bulb must have ignited in Tamaki's head because an excited grin appeared on his face. "Good idea, sister! We can cancel the Host Club so we can check on mother!"

Sonomi groaned. There goes a day with out any awkward confrontations. Thanks, Tamaki.

...-x-...

"Is this it?" Sonomi asked shyly, her eyes studying the imposing exterior of the Ootori estate.

Tamaki nodded excitedly before pounding on the door and ringing the door bell. "Of course! The Ootori estate is very impressive. Kyouya's dad is very rich and very powerful."

"I'm aware," Sonomi remarked dryly.

Almost immediately after Tamaki's finger left the door bell button, a grim faced butler pulled open the front door, his blank stare directed at the pair of them. "Can I help you?" he inquired.

"Good afternoon," chirped Tamaki, "Suoh Tamaki to see Kyouya."

The butler nodded stiffly. "Of course, come in. I trust you know your way to Master Kyouya's bedroom?"

Tamaki nodded.

"But I must warn you," added the butler, "Master Kyouya is feeling under the weather. I urge you to proceed with caution."

Tamaki and Sonomi nodded before Tamaki began dragging Sonomi down a particular corridor. Unlike the Suoh mansion, the Ootori household was decorated with a much more contemporary taste. Kyouya's home was much less opulent and much sleeker than Tamaki's.

After practically dragging Sonomi down the corridor, Tamaki stopped abruptly at a particular nondescript door. Butterflies exploded in Sonomi's stomach. She felt as though she was going to be sick. "I don't think this is a good idea," she whined.

"Aw, Kyouya would be happy to see _you_, Sonomi," Tamaki winked.

Sonomi whimpered. "You're so stupid."

Ignoring that comment, Tamaki knocked happily on Kyouya's bedroom door, causing Sonomi's heart to leap into her throat. To her alarm, the door began to open.

"This had better be good," grumbled an irritated voice.

Sonomi wanted so badly for the ground to sallow her up when Kyouya's dark eyes rested on her. An expression of surprise passed over his face as he realized exactly who was standing outside his room.

"Sonomi?"

The way he said her name with a mixture of surprise and confusion made Sonomi want to disappear. He probably wanted to avoid a confrontation just as much as she did.

"And Tamaki!" chimed Tamaki, flashing Kyouya his signature smile.

Kyouya shoved his fingers through his disheveled hair, his tired eyes glaring icily at his best friend. "And what do I own the pleasure?"

"We need to talk," responded Tamaki, waltzing past Kyouya into his bedroom.

Sonomi stiffened when Kyouya's eyes trailed back to hers. She didn't know if should follow Tamaki, or just run for the front door. Running seemed like the better idea. But before she could will her feet to move, Kyouya turned slightly and motioned her inside.

"Thanks," Sonomi muttered weakly, scurrying past him.

Kyouya sighed deeply before shutting the door and turning to face his guests. Tamaki had plopped down on one of Kyouya's dark sofas while Sonomi hovered nearby, her green eyes flickering nervously from her brother to her feet back to her brother. Kyouya could only guess she was dragged here against her will.

"What do we need to talk about?" Kyouya said slowly, sitting on a couch opposite Tamaki.

Sonomi immediately planted herself by her brother's side, her fingers nervously pulling at the sleeves of her jacket. Tamaki patted his sister's shoulder before addressing the Ootori. "I believe there's something between you and my sister."

Kyouya paled (a feat in itself considering how pale he already was). "Your sister and I agreed there was nothing," he assured Tamaki.

Tamaki turned towards his sister. "Is this true?"

Sonomi cleared her throat nervously, her eyes glancing up at her brother briefly before returning to her feet. "We… we agreed that it was best considering the public's view of Hikaru and I."

"Couldn't we just have you and Hikaru break up?" Tamaki suggested.

Kyouya shook his head. "After they've been dating, what, for a week? Do you want your sister to look like the kind of girl who dates a guy then grows bored with them?"

"Then have Hikaru break up with her."

"And have the Host Club look like a bunch of heart breakers?" mumbled Sonomi.

Tamaki leapt to his feet. "I can't stand this!" he cried. "It's clear that you two are meant to be together! I saw the way Kyouya looked when I first mentioned your name, Sonomi. And you clearly enjoyed Kyouya's company even if you said you didn't. And, Kyouya, the way you look at Sonomi is like you've seen the most beautiful girl in your life! No one may have realized that, not even yourself, but I saw it because I'm your best friend!"

Sonomi's cheeks grew red.

"And," Tamaki continued his rant, "I'm going to work with Hikaru to sort this all out!"

Before anyone could protest, Tamaki marched out of Kyouya's bedroom in a flourish, his lecture leaving Sonomi and Kyouya stunned. The slam of Kyouya's door brought an unsettling silence to the room as Tamaki's footsteps echoed into silence confirming that the two of them were all alone.

After a few moments of nothing, Kyouya cleared his throat. "Sonomi, I—"

"Wait, Kyouya," Sonomi interrupted, her green eyes slowly meeting his dark ones, "I… Tamaki's right. I care about you. A lot. I don't know… if I can keep this façade up."

Kyouya pursed his lips and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Sonomi—"

But Sonomi cut him off again. She stood abruptly from her seat and bowed slightly. "Kyouya, I'm so sorry for wasting your time. I know that you probably want nothing to do with me. I really don't offer much of a profit to you and I'm sure you have some sort of business you need to run so I think I should just leave."

As she turned to leave, Kyouya leapt off his couch and grabbed Sonomi's wrist. She spun her around to face him so that her face was mere centimeters from hers. The intensity in his eyes make Sonomi's heart pound furiously. She felt herself grow even more flustered when his thin fingers reached out to stroke the side of her face.

"Stop interrupting," he half growled, his glasses sliding down his nose.

Sonomi nodded nervously.

Kyouya let go of her wrist in order to cup her face in his hands, forcing her to continue to stare up at him. "Tamaki was right. I didn't realize it at first, but he's right. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop wondering what it would be like to argue with you everyday, to hear you laugh everyday, to kiss you everyday. I want you, Lady Sonomi Sinclair. I love you."

Sonomi was pretty sure that her stopped beating. Her breath was short and loud and her wide eyes searched Kyouya's face for any indication that this wasn't actually happening. That maybe she heard wrong. That maybe she was actually crazy, because that seemed more probable than what she thought she just heard.

"Kyouya," she breathed, her voice abandoning her. She wanted this to be true.

Grabbing the back of his neck, Sonomi pulled herself up into a kiss. Kyouya immediately responded, his lips warm and soft against hers. Their movement was slow and passionate, their lips moving in unison. Kyouya's hands dropped from her face to slide down her neck and sides so they rested on her hips while Sonomi's fingers tangled themselves in Kyouya's hair.

Their kiss continued until Kyouya took Sonomi's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, causing Sonomi to gasp. Kyouya quickly slid his tongue into her mouth to compete with her own. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, so that Sonomi thought she could feel Kyouya's erratic heartbeat.

It was the unfortunate desire for oxygen that forced the two of them to pull away. Kyouya studied Sonomi's flushed cheeks, dazed eyes, and red lips as she panted for oxygen. Her chest pushed into his since he refused to loosen his hold on her. Kyouya licked his dry lips before resting his forehead against Sonomi's.

"I love you," he repeated hoarsely.

Sonomi giggled and pecked the Ootori on the lips. "I love you, too."

Neither of them noticed a smug blonde studying them from the corridor. His blue eyes shining victoriously when he had opened the door to see the two of them tangled in each other's arms. In any other circumstance, Tamaki would have burst in to defend his sister's honor. But he was too impressed by the perfection of the couple.

"Lady Sonomi and the Shadow King," Tamaki hummed to himself. "It's like a fairytale."

* * *

_I wish I could say something that would justify my hiatus... but I really can't. I started this story... my sophomore year of high school? And now I'm almost finished with my senior year. I really just make some sort of resolution to at least finish this story (and all my others). So I'll work on that. _

_Thank you, BunnyNinja, for bringing me back. And to all my other reviewers who have sort of dragged me out of this phase of FanFiction neglect. I'll try to redeem myself... even if I've provided you with a lame chapter. Baby steps, everyone, baby steps. I sort of have to re-train myself._

_Again, thank you,_

_The Irish Baroness_


End file.
